Digimon Tamers: Infection
by Chaos Saiyajin
Summary: A dark future unfolds after the defeat of the DReaper...Chapter 22 is up!
1. Tamer Profiles

Tamer Profiles...

Leon  
Gender-Male  
Age-15  
Description-5'6", with shoulder-length black hair  
Apperance-Long sleeved black shirt that has the kanji for 'Fight' on it, tattered blue jeans.  
D-Ark Color-Dark Green  
Digimon Partner- Wormmon (Leafmon/Minomon/Wormmon/Stingmon/Dinobeemon/GranKuwagamon)  
Biography-A former member of 'The Chosen' a group that used evil Digimon to persecute Tamers, Leon is a reclusive youth, being a loner more than anything. After witnessing his Superior slaughter his younger brother for being a Tamer, Leon left The Chosen and has his sights set on revenge...

Jason  
Gender-Male  
Age-13  
Description-He has black hair and blue eyes.  
Apperance-Blue jeans and a black shirt with a picture of a star on it.  
D-Ark Color-Black  
Digimon Partner- Agumon (Botamon/Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon)  
Biography-Jason grew up in America. After watching others die, he vowed to destroy 'The Chosen'. He stuck to himself until the others convinced him to join them.

Name- Tyler  
Gender- Male  
Age-15  
Description- meduim short high school student, dirty-blonde curly hair, blue/green eyes  
Appearance- Light brown shorts, dark green zip-up sweatshirt/hoodie, a black wristband, black skate shoes  
D-Ark Color- green  
Digimon Partner- Patamon (Poyomon/Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/HolyAngemon/Seraphimon)  
Biography- After one of Tyler's best friends was killed right in front of him by 'The Chosen' thinking his friend was a tamer, Tyler searched to find a nearby tamer to be able to teach him so he could help fight against 'the Chosen'. Soon after his trainer was captured along with his partner. He wants to meet face to face with his friends killer and to rescue his trainer/friend

Name- Lina  
Gender- Female  
Age- 15  
Description- 5'3". Light brown hair w/bangs that is shoulder-length in front and short in the back, fair skin, dark brown eyes.  
Apperance- Black tank-top, blue choker, white shorts, fingerless blue gloves, loose socks, blue & white running shoes.  
D-Ark Color- Pink  
Digimon Partner- Wizarmon (Mokumon/PetitMeramon/Candmon/Wizarmon/Mystimon/Dynasmon)  
Biography- Lina has heard of the terrible things that has happened to tamers simply because of what they are, and cannot stand it any longer. She decides that she must help fight against The Chosen no matter what. While she might not seem very powerful, she has a strong will and determination to assist those in need.

Noelle Hearttilly  
Age- 15  
Description- Blonde shoulder lengthhair, blue eyes, pale skin  
Apperance- White tube top that shows stomach. wears light pink jacket, and blue jean skirt, with white and baby blue shoes.  
D-Ark Color- Light green and Pink  
Digimon Partner- Palmon (Yuramon/Tanemon/Palmon/Togemon/Lilymon/Rosemon)  
Biography- Born to a rich family Noelle had it all, she was the most popular girl in her school. Her father had a thriving buisness and was wealthy and successful, her mother was a top notch fashion designer and her clothes were worn by all the celebrities. But during the D-Reaper incedentfive years ago, the D-Reaper destroyed her father's company and her mother waskilled by one of the D-reaper's agents. Her father became coldhearted after losing his wife, he even became abusive towards her at times. Noelle became withdrawn from the world as well, she lost all of her friends because her father locked her up in her room all the time except for when she went to school. One day while coming home from school, she visited her mother's grave site. She broke down in tears as she told her mother how lonely she was in the world and the way her father keeps her locked up. At that moment she made a wish that she could have just one friend with her in this cold world, she shed a tear on a flower bulb on the grass. At that moment, the flower bloomed and a light arose from it and turned into aD-Ark.The flower arose from the ground asPalmon. During all this,her father blamed the D-Reaper and all Digimon for his sorrow and failure. He became part of a group that disposes of Digimon and Tamers known as The Chosen. But what he didn't know was that his own daughter had become a tamer,.so he had a choice: The Chosen or his daughter. He choseThe Chosenbecause of hishate forDigimon and he would do anything to destroy all things related to them, even his own daughter. Now Noelle runs in fear from her father and The Chosen...

Kaili Lee  
Gender- Female  
Age- 13  
Description- tall for her age, shoulder length dark brown hair, light blue eyes  
Appearance- red bandana on her head, black jeans, red T-shirt with black stripes across the bottom, grey jacket tied around waist, grey gloves  
D-Ark color- Red  
Digimon Partner- Tailmon (YukimiBotamon/Nyaromon/Plotmon/Tailmon/Angewomon/Ophanimon)  
Biography- Kaili was a loner, who wanted nothing to do with Tamers or Chosen. Then, on December 31, 2005, when the virus broke out, Tailmon had shown up at her door, bruised and hurt. Somehow, that changed Kaili's heart and she decided to be a Tamer, to stop the Chosen. She's still a tough loner, who loves the action of a fight.


	2. Prologue: The Digital Holocaust

**Heya! Just wanna go over a few things before I start!**

**1) This story is rated T for violence, language, and the possibility of limes!**

**2) I'll try to update this once a week, though since it is a novelized form of an RPG I made, it might take a while.**

**3) All characters will be OC's, though one or two of the original Tamers may appear!**

**4) Reviews: Praise and constructive criticism only, please!**

**5) Disclaimer: Not mine!**

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"How long has it been?" A raspy voiced echoed.

"I-I can't say." Another voice replied.

"Let's go back...back to the beginning..." A final voice answered...

0101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION1010101010101010  
Prologue: The Digital Holocaust

Our story begins many years ago, a year known as 2006 A.D., now known as 1 A.D.H. (After Digital Holocaust). But, to understand our story, we need to got back further, back to the year 2001 A.D...

It was a year of great confusion for the human world, with the onset of the truth about Digital Monsters known as Digimon becoming aware to the public. At one point, a digital entity known as the D-Reaper arose to devour the Digital and Real worlds, but it was defeated by a group of Japanese Tamers that would be forever be known as "The D-Reaper killers".

In the years that followed 2001, more Tamers and more Digimon appeared on Earth, prompting prejudice and hate of tamers. The most radical of these groups was one known as "The Chosen", a Tamer-killing organization that used Digimon spawned from the remnants of the D-Reaper to kill Tamers and their Digimon.

The killing led to a genocide on December 24th, 2005. Those responsible for creating the Digimon in the first place, "The Monster Makers" were all targets of terrorist attacks, all died and simualtenously more attacks killed the "D-Reaper Killers." Not one government of the world claimed responsiblity, nor did The Chosen.

Little was thought of it, until December 31st, 2005. Digital Monitoring Agencies, such as Hypnos, blacked out and millions of Digimon bio-emerged into the real world. These digimon were different though, they were all controlled by a virus that had spread itself around the Digital and Real Worlds...One that increased a Digimon's power by 10!

The armies of the world perished against the Digimon, leaving the world and it's people in anarchy. Now, The Chosen rule over Earth, promising and end to the threat of the evil Digimon killing the innocent...But could they be trusted?

Now, a group of Tamers has banded together to stop The Chosen...this is their story...A story that would span entire generations, creating a new world out of the one destroyed by the Digital Holocaust...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The Tamers are introduced! A group of ordinary teens who seem to resent each other, can they band together to save two worlds? _

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 1: Tamers_


	3. Chapter 1: Tamers

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 1: Tamers_

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

What was once a great city stood upon ruin. Debris littered the streets, along with piles of bodies, stacked up and waiting to be burned. The population of the city was once in the millions, now it was only around 10,000.

A small cry echoed throught the streets. The people knew a cry like this all to well, and began to hide in the rubble and trash that littered the city streets. This was the cry of a Digimon, only a Child, on the verge of evolution...

My eyes narrowed within my shades as I heard the cry myself, then saw many jeeps bolt through the city streets, heading right for the evolving Digimon. "The Chosen." A teenage boy said through breaths, "What despicable trash. Wormmon, let's go!"

"Of course, Leon!" He said as he crawled on to his arm as the boy jumped from the building to the ground...

0101010101010101010DIGIMONTAMERS:INFECTION10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 1: Tamers_

In another part if the city, a teenager with an Agumon also heard the cry, and ran towards the source. "Agumon, you're slowing me down. Get on my back." He said as he stopped, letting Agumon climb on his back.

"Jason, don't run so fast!" Agumon yelled as the boy ignored him, running faster towards the site. At his arrival, he noticed another teen, this one with a Digimon known as Wormmon.

Leon looked down to see the rookie Digimon who was screaming in the evolution process. It was a Kunemon, one that was glowing red, and getting a lot redder by the second.

The Chosen beside him all pulled out rifle-life devices and aimed them at his head. "Kill it." The Chosen's superior officer said as the grunts prepared to fire their guns.

"Wormmon, now!" Leon yelled as Wormmon jumped from my arm and onto the ground near the grunts. He followed him and withdrew a green D-ark, cards also in hand. "Kill them."

"STICKY NET!" Wormmon yelled as he release a net of webbing all over the group of Chosen, immobilizing them. The long haired teen walked towards the screaming Kunemon, noticing a boy with an Agumon near.

"Stay outta my way, kid." he said harshly said as Wormmon hopped towards him. "Let's do it, Wormmon."

"RANDOM-" But before Wormmon could iniate his attack to delete the Kunemon, the screaming finally ceased.

KUNEMON EVOLVE...KUWAGAMON!

In a nearby alley, a girl sat with her partner, a Wizarmon. The alley was partially destroyed, but it provided a decent amount of hiding space from The Chosen. The girl had never tolerated their acts against Digimon and those who had sided with them, but ever since two weeks ago, when she found Wizardmon and had become one of The Chosen's targets, her contempt for their actions heightened by a hundred-fold.

"Lina, do you hear it?" Wizarmon said as he stood up and looked around.

She closed her eyes, focusing her hearing. "Yes, I could hear it. The cry of a Digimon... and cars. The Chosen were after it. "

"I know... we have to go after it. Let's go, Wizarmon," she said as she began to run toward the direction of the cries, Wizarmon following closely behind.

As Lina approached the scene, she saw two other tamers, one with a Wormmon, and the other with an Agumon. Lina decided to keep out of sight to see what happens before she made a move.

Ground zero..."You stay outta my way!" Jason barked as he ran up to Kuwagamon and smirked. "CARD SLASH! Hyper Wing Activate! Power Activate!" he yelled, scanning the cards through the black D-ark he clutched in his hand. Agumon grew six wings and took flight. "BABY FLAME!" he screamed, shooting a few fireballs at Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon screamed as he flew up at Agumon after being hit relentlessly with his attacks. His grip tightened on Agumon, then he threw him to the ground next to Jason.

"Agumon!" Jason yelled as Leon huffed. "I told you to stay outta the way." he said as he handed him a card. "Use this to heal Agumon, then get outta here."

"SILK THREAD!" Wormmon yelled as his attack missed Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon zoomed straight down, aiming right for a girl and a Wizardmon that I hadn't noticed...

The teenage girl gasped as Kuwagamon dived straight towards her.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon sent a ball of thunder straight toward Kuwagamon which sent him flying backward.

"Looks like we're going to have to get involved this time.." Lina nodded to her partner, as she stood up.

"Are you alright?" Leon said as he rushed over to the girl with the Wizarmon. Though at the time, he hadn't noticed Kuwagamon land right behind them. "Damn." Leon said as he noticed Wormmon and Agumon headbutt Kuwagamon, making him fall backwards.

"Wormmon, let's finish him. You two take your Digimon and leave." Leon said as he held a card in his hand. "CARD SLASH! Garuru Cannon activate!" As soon as the card slash ended, a cannon resembling MetalGarurumon's head appeared before Wormmon.

"Now! Garuru Cannon!" I yelled as the cannon fired, but missed as Kuwagamon took to the air...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** With three bickering tamers, can the Digimon of the trio convince them that the only way to beat Kuwagamon is to work together?_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 2: Teamwork_


	4. Chapter 2: Teamwork

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 2: Teamwork_

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101101010101010101010101010101010

Jason smirked and ran towards Kuwagamon. "CARD SLASH! Garuru Cannon activate!" his voice rang out as the same cannon that had appeared before Wormmon appeared in front of him. "Now, Garuru Cannon!" The cannon in front of Agumon fired, this time striking Kuwagamon, knocking him into the debris below.

Leon stood over Lina, which Wizarmon was busy helping get up. "I'm fine," Lina said with a smile, "I'm a lot tougher than I look.." Then she looked over to where Kuwagamon had fallen, and asked, "So, who's going to finish this guy off? Unless you actually wanna leave it up to me..."

01010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 2: Teamwork_

"Sure. My name's Jason by the way." The teenager with Agumon smiled as he threw Lina a card.

"Thanks, Jason," she said as she grabbed the card and slashed it through her D-Ark. "Card slash! Power activate! Wizarmon, it's your turn now."

Wizarmon turned to the fallen Kuwagamon. "Seems like it's better to end the battle before he gets up again.. Thunder Cloud!" The ball of thunder struck Kuwagamon as he dispersed into data. However, Wizardmon did not absorb the data, he just returned to his partner's side.

Screen cuts to a small shack in the village, the door slammed in

Unknown: We are looking for digimon and tamers.

"What the.. get outa here, you got no right--" A teenage boy with a Patamon shouted back at them.

A member of The Chosen replied, "Oh ha what and you do? We are having recent outburst so get out of my way!" As he knocked him on the ground.

"Hey you can't do that! AIR SHOT!" Patamon shot out from under a pillow knocking one of the members out from a hit in the face

The teenager immediatly jumped in "I guess, this is our time! Lets get em"

Patamon replied "Right. Let's get'em, Tyler!" as he shot out consecutive Air Shots knocking the other members over...Tyler and Patamon rush out of the door just to see Kuwagamon and 3 other tamers battling who have always thought of Tyler as being below them, naturally him feeling small grudges towards them.

Patamon asked, "So we going to help them beat these Chosen? Or sit back because of a grudge?"

Tyler replied after a small silence, "Yeah we going to help them but not because we like them."

Back at the battle zone

"Hmph. Impressive out there, miss?" Leon said as though asking her name.

"Lina. And you are?" She returned the question.

"Leon. If you'll excuse me..." he said as he walked towards the bodies of The Chosen's soldiers, still wrapped up in Wormmon's attack.

"Please, Leon..." Wormmon said in a worried tone.

Leon smirked as he revealed a lighter in his hand. Leon bent over and set them all on fire, even those who were still alive under the cocoons. "Good riddance." he said as he walked towards the other two tamers. "Thank you, though I could've killed that monster on my own."

"You're a big jerk!" Jason said as Leon walked towards the two of them.

"Whatever, kid. Wormmon, let's go!" he shouted back to his partner.

"Hey, did you guys take down that Digimon?" A boy with a Patamon asked as he approached us.

"Wow! Four tamers all together! We should make a team to fight The Chosen!" Jason said as the other boy approached.

"I work alone." Leon said as the boy and Patamon walked up to us.

Jason sighed. "I'm Jason and this is Agumon. Who're you all?" he inquired.

"Okay everyone, I'm Lina. 15 years old. And this is my partner, Wizarmon," she said, and then continued, "You know.. it's strange that we all ended up in the same place like this. Do you think there's a reason for this, and a reason why we're all tamers..?" Lina shook her head. "Sorry, I almost got lost in thought there." she then turned to Wizardmon and said, "Wizardmon, do you know anything about this?"

"Not really," Wizardmon replied. "Maybe you're looking into it too much, Lina. Not everything has an explanation, you know."

"Ah.. I guess you're right. But it sure is one big coincidence, don't you think?"

"I'm Tyler." The boy with the Patamon spoke up. "I'm fifteen years-old. Lina's right...this sure is strange."

"You're strange." Patamon laughed.

"Patamon!" Tyler scolded as Jason began to laugh as well.

"Hey! Why don't all of us work together? We'd be able to beat those Chosen around like ragdolls!" Jason said with starry eyes.

"Back off, kid! I don't need your group or anything like that." Leon yelled at Jason. He then sighed, then turned to them. "I'm Leon, and I'm 15 years old. This is W-wormmon."

Wormmon smiled as he walked over to the others with me. "We all make a great team, eh Leon?"

He scowled as a blush went across his face, Lina and Jason began to laugh. "SHUT UP!" I said as Wormmon sweat-dropped.

"He's just a little tense. We'd be happy to join you." Wormmon smiled as he began to introduce himself to Agumon and Wizarmon.

"Leon!" Wormmon yelled.

"What?" I asked as I stood up.

"Do you hear that? The virus is at it again!" He said, fear in his voice.

"Two in one day, dammit." I said as I stood up. "Are you coming?" I said as I turned towards Jason and Lina...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** Another viral Digimon appears, though this one may be even more powerful than the last! Can the roughly formed alliance of tamers defeat this new foe?_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 3: Alliance_


	5. Chapter 3: Alliance

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Of course! I can't just sit here and do nothing. Come on, Wizarmon!" Lina said with spirit. "You know, I bet that if we all work together, we can really make a difference for this world... wait, so, um.. which direction should we go first?"

"It's coming from over there," Wizarmon said, pointing north. "It's not too far from here."

"Let's go, then!" she said, beginning to head north with my partner. "C'mon, hurry!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION10101010101010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 3: Alliance_

"This will get us there alot quicker!" Leon said as he grabbed his D-Ark and a card. "CARD SLASH! Digi-Beetle, activate!" he finished as a Digi-Beetle appeared in front of the four of them. "Hop in!"

Jason climbed in and sighed. "Actually, I think I'll just sit this one out..." he said as he got right back out. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Fine. Stay here with Pata-boy!" Leon scowled as he looked to Lena. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming with you! This is a lot more convenient than walking all the way over there," she said as she got into the Digi-beetle with Wizarmon.

Jason smirked as the DigiBeetle drove off into the distance and pulled out his own D-Ark. "Heh. I'll go, just not with him. You wanna come, Tyler?"

"Sure, that's fine with me." he smiled as Jason created his own DigiBeetle.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Leon said as he hit the gas pedal of the DigiBeetle, and they were off. After about a minute of being antisocial, Wormmon nudged him in the arm, signaling it was my turn to say something.

"So, uhh...Why are you fighting The Chosen, Lina?" he asked, thinking about strangling Wormmon for making him interact with another being.

"Well.. I'm fighting The Chosen because I've always believed that they have no right to kill people just because they are Tamers. And ever since I met Wizarmon, my feelings about it have grown even stronger. I decided it was time I really did something about it," Lina said, and then returned the question. "...is there a reason why you are against them?"

Leon shifted his eyes towards the ground, then looked back at Lina. "T-they killed my little brother because he was a tamer." he said, keeping a calm look the entire time.

"We're here, c'mon." Leon said as he hopped out of the Digi-Beetle and then proceeded to help Lina out.

Leon and Lina noticed another DigiBeetle drive up, then watched oddly as Jason and Tyler jump out.

"So where's our opponent?" Jason smirked as Agumon laughed.

Wizarmon hopped out and walked over to Lina's side, noticing that she was concerned about something. "Stay alert, Lina. The enemy may suddenly appear at any moment," he reminded her tamer.

"Wait, that's right. We're right here.. but where is the Digimon...?" Lina looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"It's coming, from over there!" Leon yelled and pointed to the murky harbor of the city. "It's a marine type Digimon!" Though it was too late, and an octopus-like digimon emerged from the water.

"Octomon," Leon read as my D-ark analyzed the digimon, "Adult level. Special attacks are Bokujuu and Fujitsumon." he looked back at the others. "Let's get'em guys!"

"SILK THREAD!" Wormmon launched his attack, which was cut in half by Octomon's sword.

"Damn!" Wormmon's partner, Leon cursed. "CARD SLASH! Power activate!" Wormmon grew in size and jumped right in front of Octomon.

"RANDOM ROLL!" Wormmon rolled into a ball and smashed into Octomon as Wizarmon and Agumon joined him.

"SPURTING INK!" Octomon's ink covered Wormmon, so Leon naturally jumped down to try to get him out of it...

"Wormmon!" he said as he frantically tried to ply the ink from his face, as Wizarmon and Agumon continued fighting Octomon. "Hang in there..." Leon said, looking around my deck for a card that could help.

"Dammit! No!" Leon said as he slammed my fists onto the sand.

"Well if they think they are going to have all the fun they are wrong, Patamon lets go!" Tyler said as he sent Patamon to join the others.

Leon saw Tyler and stated loudly "Well, look whose back."

"Its the boy with the Patamon" Lina said with spirit

"Pata-boy, what are you doing here?" Leon lashed at Tyler.

"You have always thought you were better then everyone, I am here for my own reasons. So don't even start with me!" Tyler replied with anger "Patamon, you go help the other digimon, I am sure they will except you more then he's excepting me."

Patamon replied, "Right! AIR SHOT!" straight at Octomon

"Dont worry, he gives everyone a hard time." Lina smiled as she walked over to him...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** As Octomon defeats the tamers, can they pull through their bickering to defeat him? Or will the newly formed tamer alliance be crushed under the tentacles of Octomon?_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 4: Evolution_


	6. Chapter 4: Evolution

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Lina blinked and turned back to the battle. "Seems like it's going to take a while... I don't have any good cards with me, either.." she said under her breath. "Wormmon's out... This isn't gonna easy. But we've gotta wing it somehow.."

Lina then continued to watching Wizardmon, Patamon, and Agumon fight against Octomon. _"It was obvious that they were getting tired. The fact that Octomon could dive under water for defense only made the situation even more difficult. What are we going to do now..?"_

010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 4: Evolution_

Octomon's sword came down upon Wizardmon, something not even his magic could stop. Even Patamon fell, his Air Shot not doing the slightest thing to Octomon. Wormmon was already out...which only left Agumon and Jason. 

"No!" Leon said as he threw his deck. "Dammit." His screames echoed as Jason grabbed a rock and chucked it at Octomon.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!" He said in a mocking tone as he ran towards the sea.

"What are you doing, dumbass!" Leon shot as Octomon rose from the ocean right in front of Jason.

"FUJITSUMON!" He yelled as his blade came down on Jason.

"JASON!" Tyler yelled as Agumon's eyes narrowed.

"NOOOO!" Agumon yelled as he ran towards Jason...

01010101010

EVOLUTION

1010101010

AGUMON EVOLVE...

Agumon began to grow drastically in size as blue striations covered his body; then, a brown helmet covered his head, he let out a final roar, before saying his new name...

GREYMON!

Jason smirked. "Whoa! Got get'em, Greymon! He's weakened!" his face lit up as Greymon rushed towards Octomon, slamming into him with the horns on his head.

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon roared, sending a large fireball directly at Octomon, completly destroying the once mighty Digimon.

"Holy Shit!" Jason yelled as the ink on Wormmon faded. "Wormmon!" 

"Leon!" Wormmon said with glee as he jumped onto his face.

"Well, we preform pretty well as a team, eh?" Jason smiled a top Greymon.

"Yeah! We should all work together from now on." Lina smiled.

Wommon nudged Leon and he turned towards Tyler. "I'm sorry about before. Can you forgive me, Pata-boy?" he smirked.

"Well, yeah I forgive you and a team sounds kinda nice so I am in!" Tyler smiled.

"Sweet!" Jason smiled as Greymon turned back into Agumon, making him fall to the ground. "Bonehead!"

Agumon smiled and laughed at his tamer as Leon spoke up. "I guess we'll work together. Though, we need a leader here, let's take a vote." he said as the others agreed.

"I vote for...Lina." Leon said, blushing wildly. _"Did I just say that? Damn hormones..."_

"I vote for myself!" Jason smiled, hitting Agumon on the back.

"M-me too!" Agumon laughed as Jason smirked.

"Whew! That sure was a close one.. but I'm glad everything's settled now. We will be a lot better off if we work together," Lina said with relief as she approached Leon and Jason. "I really didn't like it when people fought with each other, so it was nice that everyone was beginning to get along." She then turned to Wizardmon, and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't of much help this time, Wizarmon..." 

"No, it's okay. At least Octomon's gone now," Wizarmon said, but he was still pretty worn out from the battle. 

"Well, you did get hit pretty hard.. but I have just the thing for that! Card Slash! Healing activate!" She said as Ishe swiped a Cure Box card through her D-Ark. Before he knew it, Wizardmon was back to normal.

She then turned back to the others. "Um.. me as leader? Wow, I'm honored. But I'm sure you know a lot more about Digimon than I do, Leon."

"Me?" Leon said as he looked at Jason, Lina, and Tyler. Wormmon's ever present nudge poked him once again. "I-I guess I could do it." A loud stomach growl was then heard. Leon looked in Wormmon's direction and sweat-dropped.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to eat. Let's get back in the DigiBeetle, follow me. I know where there's a run down grocery store with still good food." Leon said as he hopped in the first Digibeetle with Lina. Tyler and Jason hopped in the second Digibeetle, and they were off towards the grocery store...

"Lina. Thank you for nominating me." Leon said blushing as Wormmon began to laugh. "Shut the hell up, Wormmon!"

"Who made you boss!" Jason yelled as a screen with his face popped up inside Leon and Lina's DigiBeetle.

"Hey kid, I'm sure as hell not taking orders from someone two years younger than me! It's either me, Lina, or Tyler!" Leo said with a smirk on his face and laughed.

"Well, Leon's right.. we need a leader who is older. Umm.. no offence, but it's true," Lina said with a bit of a nervous laugh, afraid that Jason was going to clobber her for saying that. "And while I'm pretty good at supporting, I don't know if I would make a good leader, either.. eheh..."

"Let's do it like this...I'll lead." Leon said, shutting off the panel in the DigiBeetle, ignoring whatever Jason was going to say. "We're almost there. Thank you very much for...helping me." Leon said as he turned towards Lina...

"Hey Agumon, that was a nice move you pulled back there!" Patamon said joyfully in the other DigiBeetle.

"Well thank you, I knew I had to do something." Agumon replied as the DigiBeetle arrived at the store...

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The roughly formed Tamer Alliance sets down for a meal! A little R&R may do our heroes so good, though it might not last very long..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 5: Downtime_


	7. Chapter 5: Downtime

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"I'm gonna find some Ramen." Leon said as he and Wormmon walked down the aisles, Leon finally eyeing what he was looking for. "Maruchan is the best!" he said as he opened it up and gave himself and Wormmon some.

"What's up, Leon?" Wormmon asked as he slurpped the noodles.

"Nothing, why?" Leon said as he wiped my face off.

"It's just you've been acting funny around Lina. Your face always turns red!" Wormmon laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WORMMON!" Leon scolded as his face turned bright red.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION101010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 5: Downtime_

Jason and Agumon sighed as they looked up and down the aisles of the run-down Grocery Store. "I want fries! Where are the fries? I'm Hungry!" Jason said, not noticing he was nowhere near the frozen aisle.

"Me too! Me too!" Agumon said, imitating his tamer as they noticed Leon eating his ramen.

"Leon! Where are the fries?" Jason said with an agitated look in his eyes.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP TOO, SMALLFRY! YOUR COMPLANING IS ABOUT TO DRIVE ME UP THE FUCKING WALL!" Leon spat at Jason as he spilled my Ramen all over his shirt, which wasn't good, seeing as how the hot ramen burned skin. "DAMMIT!"

The others laughed at this, then sweat-dropped. "Oh Snap!" Tyler yelled as he saw the ramen leak onto the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled in an angry rage as the others continued to laugh at his ramen-filled shirt.

Tyler walked away and grabbed a sub-sandwich from the deli and then sat near Agumon and Jason,. giving him a slight nudge. "Watch this."

"So Leon about Li--" Tyler was interupted "NOT NOW!" Leon spat some hot stuff around. Tyler just gave half the sandwich to Patamon and smiled, Jason laughing beside him.

Jason laughed and turned to Lina. "Where are the fries?"

"In the frozen section, I guess." Lina said, trying not to sound like a smart ass as Jason's eyes widened.

"Duh!" Jason laughed as he turned, but was stopped by Leon.

"I guess I should show you all something." Leon said as he walked towards the freezer with Jason still by the collar. He then kicked the freezer harshly, breaking the lock. Inside was a couch, a laptop, a few empty cups of ramen, and a small TV. "Welcome to my home."

Jason immediatley broke free of Leon's grip, running towards the computer. "Stay off my computer!" Leon said as he pushed Jason away, then a map popped up on screen. "I have it on 24 hour observation, it tells me when a Digimon bio-emerges."

"Cool. So why do you live here?" Jason asked him.

"Well, my apartment complex was destroyed during the Digital Holocaust." Leon said as his eyes went to the floor, Wormmon frowning at the same time.

"My brother and I were the only ones who escaped, mom and dad died. Then, about a week later..." Leon said as he heard the alarm go off behind him.

"Looks like we got a Digimon guys, let's go!" Leon jumped, ending the story before it began.

"Another one? Wow, the rate they bio-merge has really been increasing lately, hasn't it?" Lina inquired, but wasn't really that surprised that the alarm went off.

"Lina, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" Wizarmon asked, looking back at his tamer.

She snapped out of her deep thought and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Don't go without me, guys!"

"Well," Tyler smirked, "We got to go take care of some business guys". he coughed under his breath as he and the others loaded into the DigBeetles.

"Tyler, are you ready?" Patamon asked his tamer, still concerned from the battle from before.

"Sure I am, I mean we got a team now and Agumon can digivolve now too. So we will take him out like it is nothing" Tyler smiled back but was thrown off by the driving because they others were having their races again.

"I will win...again!" Leon said as he smashed his face up against the window of the DigiBeetle.

"No I will!" Jason smirked.

"AHHH Watch were you are going Leon!" Lina said frantically as they almost hit a tree.

The guys went back to their game."Boys..." Lina whispered shaking her head.

"Here we are." Leon said as he stopped the Digibeetle, and noticed several bodies lying on the ground.

"M-my God!" Lina screamed, noticing the bodies were those of The Chosen.

"I-it already evolved!" Tyler said as he noticed a large black dragon.

Lina whipped out her D-Ark. "Devidramon, Adult Level. Virus type Demon Dragon Digimon, Special Attacks are Red Eye and Crimson Nail."

"Agumon!" Jason smirked, sending Agumon towards Devidramon, who casually swatted him away...

0101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** A New Adult Level Digimon appears to challenge the Tamer Alliance, one that only a higher power may be able to defeat..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 6: Angels_


	8. Chapter 6: Angels

Jason smirked. "CARD SLASH! Hyper Speed Activate! Power activate!" he said as Agumon got bigger. A smirk came from Jason's face as he saw Agumon charge Devidramon. "BABY FLAME!" Agumon's attack smashed into Devidramon's face, apparently destroying the large beast, however, when the smoke cleared, he still remained, grinning with sharp teeth.

"WORMMON!" Leon yelled as Wormmon joined Agumon, Patamon, and Wizarmon on the battlefield.

"STICKY NET!" Wormmon cried as a ropy solution covered Devidramon's eyes. "Get'em, guys!" Leon said as he noticed the others attack.

"AIR SHOT!"

"THUNDER CLOUD!"

"BABY FLAME!"

010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION1010101010101010101

_Chapter 6: Angels_

Devidramon fell to the ground, then began to snarl. "RED EYES!" he screamed, burning the webbing from his eyes and taking to the air.

"CRIMSON CLAW!" Devidramon shrieked as he swooped down, taking out Agumon and Wormmon with one strike.

"Dammit..." Leon cursed as he ran towards Wormmon frantically. Jason sighed as he ran towards Agumon, clearly disapointed that his own Digimon couldn't take down the enemy.

"Something needs to happen, like evolving, cause I am not getting anything." Tyler sighed.

"AIR SHOT!" Patamon yelled once again, causing minor damage to the Demon Dragon Digimon.

"You guys got this!" Leon yelled at the other tamers and Digimon as he examined Wormmon, who'd passed out. "Damn, Wormmon."

"C'mon Wizarmon, you can do it!" Lina shouted in encouragement, but this battle was proving difficult. Wizarmon was a Data type, so he had a natural weakness to Virus types like Devidramon... he did not possess any holy power, either, so that was out of the question. So, to keep Wizarmon from just getting hurt, Lina grabbed a card and slashed it. "CARD SLASH! Defense Activate!"

This helped reduce damage to Wizarmon, but his attacks were still having little effect on Devidramon. She sighed and hoped that somebody else would be able to settle this one...

Wizarmon's defense was no match for Devidramon, who easily barreled through him and knocked him into a pile of debris. "ROAR!" Devidramon yelled, eyeing Patamon, the only Digimon still standing.

"CRIMSON CLAW!" Devidramon shouted as his claw came down on Patamon. The dust cleared, but it was not Patamon injured by the attack, rather Tyler.

"I-I'll be alright, Patamon." Tyler said, covered in blood.

"TYLER!

01010101010101

PATAMON EVOLVE...

Patamon's, small, orange body began to glow with a white light as a more human-like apperance emerged, one with six wings and a brown helmet...

ANGEMON!

01010101010101

"Now you have a big problem Devidramon!" Angemon announced, "You don't mess with any of them!"

"Huh?" Devidramon replied. "CRIMSON CLAW"

"ANGEL ROD!" Angemon said as he blocked the attack "Now it is time for you to deal with some real power! HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" As the attack blasted towards and nailed Devidramon.

Devidramon screached in pain as he plummeted towards the ground, then exploding into data.

"You did it, Angemon!" Tyler laughed happily.

Agumon and Tyler walked over towards Leon, who'd just awakened Wormmon. "C'mon!"

"We did it, Wizarmon." Lina smiled as Wizardmon nodded.

"Wormmon, I think this is the beginning of the end for The Chosen." Leon smiled then motioned towards the DigiBeetles. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

Jason smiled, looking up at Leon again. "So where to, leader?"

"Let's go back to my place and celebrate. It's around 7:00pm anyway, and Digimon don't Bio-Emerge as often at night, so let's go." Leon said, smiling for the first time in a long while.

Jason got into the DigiBeetle."Hey Leon, want to share Leadership? Like everyone takes turn being leader?" Jason asked for the thousandth time in the entire day.

"Are you ever gonna give up, kid?" Leon said with narrowed eyes. "I bestow upon you second command, so you'll finally shut the hell up." Lina and Tyler chuckled as they all got into the DigiBeetles.

"Okay, so what do you like to do?" Agumon asked Lina as Jason sighed and turned to Lina.

"Sorry about him. He likes to ask people that." Jason said with an annoyed look.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Lina smiled back.

Jason forgot all about Lina, then turned to Tyler." So, what do you like?"

"What do I like?" Tyler replied quietly while Lina and the Digimon rambled on "I will give anything a try, but when I was younger and this crap wasn't happening, I loved to play sports, hang out with friends, you know..."

"Yeah." Jason replied, remembering the old days.

"Do you like Lina?" Tyler asked, but then switched my question after a pause on both of their behalfs, "Umm...What do you like? And why exactly are we whispering?"

Leon's eyes shifted as he heard the comment about Lina. _"I hope to God they don't ask me that...I really wouldn't know how to answer..." _Leon thought as a blush came across his face.

"What's wrong, Leon?" Lina smiled, noticing the blush on my face.

"N-nothing!" he replied quickly, as Wormmon and Wizarmon laughed as we climbed into the Digibeetle.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**_Next Time:_** _The Tamers have a party! And an unexpected suprise is nearing as another tamer appears to join the alliance! _

_Chapter 7: Noelle_


	9. Chapter 7: Noelle

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"I sort of do, but Leon seems to like her. Well, I like Digimon, and to play the card game. I don't know why we are wispering." Jason replied.

"Well, let's not get into arguments, here," Lina said, laughing. "So, where shall we go next?"

"I suppose we'll go back to my place. Wormmon thinks we should have a party to celebrate our victory. Are you in?" Leon said as he turned to Lina.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Wizarmon and Lina both nodded in agreement.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION0101010101010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 7: Noelle_

"Cool. Why don't you drive the DigiBeetle this time, I'm sorta tired." Leon replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Leon's finally going to have friends. I'm so happy for him." _Wormmon thought, smiling as he looked up at his tamer.

"Alright, but you drive the next time, Leon." Lina laughed as Leon began to blush. Tyler and Jason began to giggle a bit, but decided to stop upon the penalty of Leon's scolding.

"Do you wanna drive, Jason?" Agumon asked his tamer, who obviously wasn't paying any attention to his Digimon, prompting Agumon to set him on fire.

"AHH!" Jason screamed, "MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!" Lina sweat-dropped, then told Wizarmon to use his magic to put it out. "Waddaya do that for, Agumon!"

"I asked you a question, Jason!" Agumon retorted.

"Quit arguing you two!" Patamon shouted. "We've had way too much of that today!"

"He's right." Tyler sighed. "Let's just go."

"Alright." Agumon and Jason scowled as they got in their DigiBeetle.

"Well, I guess we're here." Leon said as he got out of the DigiBeetle. "C'mon in you guys." he said as he opened the door to the run down Grocery Store. Leon stopped as the others went on in. "Aren't you coming, Wormmon?"

"Something's coming..." Wormmon said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing, Wormmon. You're just imaging things. Let's go on in." Leon replied, motioning the insectoid Digimon to crawl upon his arm.

"How are we gonna celebrate?" Tyler inquired.

"I say we play a game or something!" Jason smirked. "Like truth or dare!"

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Patamon and Agumon laughed jovially as Lina giggled and Wizarmon meditated.

"Uhh...You start, Jason." Tyler said, officialy starting the game.

"Okay! Leon, truth or dare?" Jason smirked, shooting daggers at the team's 'leader'.

_"I ain't a chicken." _Leon thought, full of bravado. "Dare."

"Heh. I dare you to..." Jason paused, having to think about it, then eyed Lina. "I dare you to kiss Lina."

"W-what!" Leon's face was a red as a tomato as Tyler and Jason began to laugh.

"I guess you aren't as tough as you act!" Tyler managed to slip out between laughs.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Leon shouted as he stood up, everyone now eyeing him as he lowered himself towards Lina. _"She's gonna think I'm a total jerk for doing this..."_ As his face approached her's, he noticed her beginning to blush deeply as well, though this is when he closed his eyes and let his feelings lead him. The two enveloped in a deep, kiss; both of them soon opening their mouths and letting their tongues do all the work. In the blink of an eye, it was over. Leon turned sat back down and wiped Lina's saliva from his lips as both of them blushed and Jason and Tyler broke into a laughing fit.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"It really is a beautiful night, isn't it, Palmon?" A blonde teenage girl with blue eyes asked a small, plant-like Digimon to her left.

"Yeah, it sure is." the plant-like Digimon, Palmon, replied to her tamer. Her tamer began to sigh as the cold winter air hit her pale skin, causing her to shiver and begin to sniffle a bit. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Palmon." her tamer replied, trying to change her demeanor to a happy one.

"Bullshit!" Palmon retorted with an angry tone.

"Palmon! What have I told you about that cussing shit?" she replied in an annoyed tone as the area of New York City she was in became covered in a dense fog. "A Digital Field."

"Yeah! Time to kick some ass!" Palmon laughed, as did her tamer, even though she'd not liked her swearing initially. The fog subsided around a humanoid shape, one that's very body was on fire.

The tamer whipped out a pink and green D-Ark, quickly scanning the Digimon for data. "Meramon, Adult Level, Data Type. Special Attacks are Burning Fist and Magma Bomb."

"I can handle 'em!" Palmon smirked. "You just back me up, Noelle."

"Are you sure you won't get toasted?" her tamer laughed.

"Smart ass." Palmon replied as she rushed towards Meramon, headbutting him, knocking him rolling on the ground. "How'd ya like that?"

Meramon's blue eyes became red as he held out his hand, initiating his attack. "MAGMA BOMB!" A huge ball of fire formed in front of his hand, then, with one simple push, it was sent flying into Palmon, knocking her onto the ground and unable to fight.

"PALMON! NO! STOP IT!" Noelle cired as she ran towards Palmon. "A-Are you alright?" tears began flowing from Noelle's eyes as Palmon laughed.

"Stop it. When you cry, it makes me wanna cry too...I'll be okay." Palmon's eyes closed as Meramon fired off another Magma Bomb.

"NO!" Noelle screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The Tamer Alliance arrives to give aid to Noelle, who's in desperate need of it. One of Leon's secrets is revealed, and Wormmon shows off his true form..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 8: Spiking Finish_


	10. Chapter 8: Spiking Finish

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Guys, let's go!" Leon said as he and the other tamers heard the scream, ran from the room and out the door to see a teenage girl laying on the ground, with a Meramon beating up a Palmon.

"Wormmon! Take 'em down! C'mon you guys, let's help out Palmon!" Leon yelled as the Child Digimon ran towards Meramon.

"SILK THREAD!"

"BABY FLAME!"

"AIR SHOT!"

"THUNDER CLOUD!"

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION01010101010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 8: Spiking Finish_

''PALMON LOOK!'' Noelle yelled as she watched the three child-level and one adult-level Digimon gang up on Meramon.

''MAGMA BOMB!'' Meramon screamed, jeering Palmon awake.

''What? Who are those people? They have Digimon?'' Palmon was dumbfounded, then rose to her feet shakily. ''I have to help them.''

''No,'' Noelle said sternly,"you're hurt too badly, you need to rest. I think these guys know what they're doing and can handle it."'

Meramon's attack burned through Wormmon's Silk Thread and merged with the other Digimon's attacks, causing an explosion, which in turn knocked back the tamers and Meramon.

Meramon rose from his fall and walked towards the Humans and their Digimon, smirking in instanity, insanity caused by the virus.

''Oh no...'' Palmon began to sweat,''We're fucked.''

''Palmon!'' Noelle scolded. "I told you to stop that cussing shit!"

"Guys! We can beat 'em! Just make your Digimon evolve!" Leon yelled as Tyler and Jason nodded, grabbing their cards.

"CARD SLASH!" They yelled in unison, "Evolution activate!"

0101010101010101010101010101  
AGUMON EVOLVE...GREYMON!

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON!

01010101010101010101010101010

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

"MEGA FLAME!" The two adult-level Digimon yelled, cancelling out Meramon's Magma Bomb.

"Hey, Wizarmon, I think your friends need some help!" Lina smiled as Wizarmon nodded and ran towards Angemon and Greymon.

"Are you alright?" Leon said as he walked towards Noelle and helped her up. "Here." he said as he handed her a card. "This should heal Palmon."

"Thanks." she smiled as she grabbed the card. "I'm Noelle by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled as she grabbed the card. "I'm Noelle by the way."

"I'm Leon. Wormmon!" Leon yelled as he turned around. "Go join Angemon, Greymon, and Wizarmon, okay?"

"I won't last long in my child form, Leon." Wormmon said as he smiled.

"Alright. Let's show everyone what we've been hiding for so long." Leon smiled as he grabbed a card and his D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! Evolution activate!"

0101010101010101010101010101010  
WORMMOM EVOLVE...

Wormmon's small, green body began to glow as it took a more humanoid shape, then sprouted wings like and insects and deep, red eyes.

STINGMON!

0101010101010101010101010101010

"Whoa..." Noelle said in awe as Stingmon flew towards the battle.

''Palmon, when are you gonna learn to evolve?'' Noelle asked her partner.

''Im sitting here half dead in your arms and you have the nerve to ask me that? Some tamer you are.'' Palmon huffed.

Stingmon flew towards Meramon, slamming his fists into the chest of the flaming Digimon, causing Meramon to topple over yet again. "MAGMA BOMB!" Meramon's huge ball of fire was dodged again by Stingmon, who was now ready to take him out for good.

"Get'em, Stingmon!" Leon yelled as Stingmon nodded and a purple blade of energy emerged from his right arm.

"SPIKING FINISH!" Stingmon yelled as he drove the blade through Meramon's chest, making him explode into data as Stingmon jumped back to the ground and de-evolved.

''And that's the end of that.'' Jason smirked as he gave Agumon a noogie, which caused Agumon to set his ass aflame once more...

"We did it, guys." Lina smiled as Meramon exploded into data. "Let's go back inside."

"Oh yeah, this is Noelle, guys!" Leon said, turning to the female tamer and Palmon.

"Hello." she smiled as did Palmon.

"Are we ready to finish our game, Leon?" Tyler said with a smirk.

"Alright..." Leon said in dismay as Noelle looked at Tyler, who seemed to notice her quickly.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." Tyler said as we walked towards the run-down grocery store and as Patamon landed on his head.

"Hi." Noelle replied as she followed Palmon in the house "So what game were you guys playing?"

"Truth or dare!" Jason and Leon replied.

"Those two are a little competetive when it comes to certain things, who would cause that?" Lina asked Noelle quietly and pointed to herself.

"So who is next?" Noelle asked as we all began to enter the doors of the store.

''So whats a cutie like you doing roaming the streets?'' Tyler asked as he noticed the others walk in.

''Ummm...'' Noelle blushed. '' I'm not a cutie."

_"Wow...She's hot!" _Tyler began to sweat as he walked into the store behind Noelle...staring at her ass the entire time.

''Are you hungry?'' Leon asked, looking towards Noelle.

''I guess.'' Noelle replied as she looked away shyly.

''You don't have to be shy around us.'' Lina laughed. "We won't bite."

''Hey Noelle, didn't Leon say that card is suppose to heal me?'' Palmon said, still holding the card Leon had handed her.

''Oh yeah!'' Noelle shouted in amazement. ''But I dont know how to use it."

The other tamers looked at Noelle like she was an alien, then Jason started to laugh. ''HAHAHA! You're a tamer and you don't know how to use modify cards!''

''Jason stop being an ass.'' Leon scolded as he walked towards Noelle. ''Watch me.'' Leon smirked, grabbed his dark green D-Ark and the card, sliding through the slot on the side. "CARD SLASH! Heal Chip activate!"

"Whoa!" Wormmon piped. "I feel like I could evolve again!"

"Whoa...Alright!" Noelle smirked as she grabbed her D-Ark, slashing the card like Leon had done. "CARD SLASH! Heal Chip activate!" with that, Palmon's bruns and brusies were gone, and she hopped up.

"I feel great!" Palmon smiled. "Now we won't have to run anymore, Noelle!"

"How long have you had Palmon, Noelle?" Wizarmon piped up, after being quiet since the battle.

"Around a year ago...eversince then, we've been running from Digimon and..." Noelle paused, looking away yet again.

"And who?" Tyler asked, now looking concerned.

"C'mon, Palmon. Let's go..." Noelle looked towards the door, then dropped the card that Leon had given her.

"W-why?" Palmon looked sad as Noelle shot her a glare.

"Don't question me. I just want to leave." she replied as she ran out the door, intent on going as far away as possible.

"Wait! Comeback!" Palmon yelled as she chased after he partner, intent on finding out what was wrong.

"You know we can't stay there." Noelle stopped running and paused. "You know that _he's_ after us both. I don't want anyone else to get involved."

"Oh," Palmon sighed. "They were nice to us, though. I think we'll be safer with them than by ourselves."

"Like I said...I don't want anyone else to get involved. My father is my business and mine alone." Noelle shot back, then continued on her walk.

"Well...that was interesting." Leon said, then turned to the others. "Let me guess...you guys wanna follow her, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Load into the DigiBeetles everyone!" Leon smiled, not noticing the alarm sounding from the backroom...

"She thinks she can just run off on us well then shes just crazy!" Tyler said as he jumped into the DigiBeetle

"Guys, what if she doesn't want to be with us at this time?" Lina asked, concerned for Noelle.

"Well I have a feeling we will need her later." Tyler remarked confidently as Jason nodded.

Palmon and Noelle continued to walk down the street. ''What are you thinking about?'' Palmon said, noticing Noelle's cold demeanor.

''Huh? Oh. Nothing.'' Noelle replied, trying to convince her partner that everything was fine. Suddenly, the sounds of tires could be heard as a strange vehicle drove up beside Noelle, with Leon, Jason, Tyler, Lina, and the Digimon emerging.

"Noelle, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Leon said as a large fog cover the area. "Shit, I didn't even notice the alarm go off."

Lina's pink D-Ark began to glow. "Youkomon. Adult Level, Virus. Special Attacks are Flame Dragon and Fireball." the D-Ark's scan completed as a purple, nine-tailed fox Digimon snarled, foaming at the mouth.

"RAA!" Youkomon snarled as she slammed into the DigiBeetle, knocking it over. "FLAME DRAGON!" she screamed once more, creating a dragon-like creature that trapped everyone and the Digimon, except Noelle and Palmon.

"Dammit!" Leon yelled as he struggled to break free of the flaming dragon.

"Lina! Can Wizarmon's magic get us outta this?" Jason said as he and Agumon struggled to get through once more.

"I don't think so, Jason. Wizarmon and Patamon are out like lights!" Tyler said as he tried his best to motion towards them.

"You've gotta get'em, Noelle!" Lina yelled to the only other female in the group.

"I-I'll try." Noelle said, full of fear.

"Let's do it!" Palmon said as she jumped in front of Youkomon...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** It's Noelle's turn to fight now, and with Palmon still unable to evolve and her without cards to use for card slashing, can she and Palmon defeat the dangerous nine-tailed Digimon?_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 9: Prickly Bang Bang_


	11. Chapter 9: Prickly Bang Bang

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Uh...'' Noelle spoke tensly, trying think of what to do next. _''If I dont do something soon they'll die''._ '

''I'm going in!'' Palmon yelled. ''POISON IVY!'' she screamed as the purple claws on her hands extended, then wrapped around Youkomon's neck.

''PLANT SHOCK!'' Palmon yelled as she generated electricity that went from her body to Youkomon, knocking the large fox-like Digimon to the ground.

''I had no idea you had that attack!'' Noelle smiled and began to celebrate, though that probably wasn't the best thing to do at this point.

Youkomon, not to be outdone by this child-level, got up again and fired her attack. ''FLAME DRAGON!'' The attack sent Palmon flying to the other side of the street, then slamming her into a building.

''PALMON!'' Nollee screamed as she began to shake. _"This is it...Now I'm gonna lose Palmon and my new friends...Lina, Leon, Jason, and that cute boy...I mean Tyler..." _"NO!" With this resounding shout, Palmon and Noelle's D-Ark began to glow...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 9: Prickly Bang Bang_

010101010101010101

PALMON EVOLVE...

Palmon's small body began to glow and changed in shape to that of a large, rounded object, one alot like that of a cactus...

TOGEMON!

01010101010101010

At this point, Jason began to slowly nod off as he watched the battle, ushering Agumon to go insane with questions, such as "What's going on? Who's got the french fries!" That was until, Leon knocked some sense into Agumon, via his forehead.

"COCONUTS PUNCH!" Togemon yelled as she slammed her fist into Youkomon, knocking her against a building.

"EVIL FLAME DRAGON!" Youkomon screamed and released a powerful crystalline-dragon that slammed into Togemon.

"Togemon!" Noelle smirked. "Finish her!"

"Right. PRICKLY BANG BANG!" Togemon said as she released as storm on needles that destroyed Youkomon, and freed the other Tamers.

''TOGEMON!'' Noelle yelled jovialy! ''You Rock!'' Noelle smiled then ran over to the others. ''Is Jason ok? Is he gonna be alright?''

''I think he'll be fine.'' Leon replied. ''I think all that excitement was too much for the little fellow to handle.''

Noelle looked towards Lina and Tyler,"Are you'll ok?''

''Yeah thanks to you!'' Tyler said. ''You were great. A beauty like you taming a strong digimon like Togemon.''

''I think someone has a little crush on Noelle.'' Lina pointed to Tyler, then began laughing.

''Uhuh...'' Tyler said as his face became red in embarassment.

''Hey why is that kid turning red? is he about to evolve too?'' Togemon inquired as Leon, Lina, and I burst out with laughter. ''Humans are just weird...Hey! Wait a sec! Why aren't I Palmon again! You guys just turned right back after you evolved!"

This particular question caught Wizarmon's ear, and he decicded to open up. "The first time you evolve to the Adult-Level in the Real World, you'll stay in it for awhile. You don't see me much in my Child-Level here, because I evolved back in the Digital World."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Kaili, hurry up! We're gonna miss all the action!" A small, cat-like Digimon shouted to her partner, a teenage girl..

"Jeez, you could at least slow down! I don't have someone who can do a Card Slash for me, " She yelled at her, speeding up. "_Whenever a digimon appears, it's never easy to get out of my house. Especially with Tailmon." _

"Kaili! Hurry up!" Tailmon shouted again, rounding a corner.

_"Why do Digimon always appear as far away as possible from my apartment? I haven't got a chance to fight for a while, and, truth be told, I'm starting to miss it."_ The brunette tamer sighed as she finally caught up with Tailmon, not seeing one Digimon; but five, with four tamers standing around as another lay motionless on the ground.

"Aww man, we missed it again." Tailmon wailed, a little dissapointed.

"Man, you like fighting way too much, Tailmon." Kaili scowled.

"Well, so do you!" Tailmon shot back

"Shut it, Tailmon." Kaili replied as she rolled her eyes.

As if on que, Jason snapped back to reality and rushed towards the girl. "Hi there! I'm Jason and this is Agumon!" He smirked, then pointed to his Digimon, who was sleeping on the ground. "You wanna go out with me?"

"Well, Hello." Lina smiled and turned to Leon, prompting himm to introduce himself as well.

"I'm Leon, Leon Jones. And you are?"

"I'm Kaili!" She smiled. "And this is my partner, Tailmon."

"Will you please go out with me!" Jason asked as Leon grabbed him by the collar.

"Jason, stop being such an idiot. Can you do that for just five minutes?" Leon spat as Jason snarled, ordering Agumon to unleash his Baby Flame on Leon.

''Oh no! Leon'! Lina yelled as Leon blew a gasket.

''Jason why do you act like such an ass?'' Tyler asked him.

''WILL SOMEONE PUT OUT THE DAMN FIRE!AHHH!'' Leon screamed as Wormmon sweat-dropped.

Noelle looked around the street, then noticed a card that one of the other tamers had dropped during the battle. _''Hm... This should work.." _''Togemon, get ready!''

''Ok, but what are you getting at anyway?'' Togemon replied as Noelle began to imitate Leon's Card Slash.

''CARD SLASH! Ranamon's Rain Stream Activate!'' Noelle smirked, effictively pulling the card slash off as she smiled, Togemon began to gather a ball of water within her palms, ten blasted it at Leon. Lina ran to his side, worried for the team's leader, although it had been a comical affair.

''I'm gonna get that little bastard! Leon shouted. "Lina, Noelle! Let's leave this ass and his friends." Leon said, his voice full of bitterness as the full moon shone brightly upon othe group.

"Good riddance!" Jason shouted as Lina, Noelle, and Leon walked northwards, away from Jason, Tyler, and Kaili.

"Ehh, do they always fight like this?" Tailmon asked Agumon, as Kaili scratched the back of her neck.

_"That Jason kid, or whatever his name was, had just asked me out. And I've never met him. He was way too overly eager. Still, he was kinda cute, in a strange way. I won't answer him just yet...atleast not until I get to know him better." _Kaili mused in her mind as she turned to Tyler. "I'm with Tailmon. Do you always fight like this?"

"Yeah...we've actually only known each other for a day..." Tyler smiled. "They're like an old couple."

(Later...)

"Should we have done that?" Lina whispered to Noelle as the two walked behind Leon, who was not in the best mood right now.

"I think he's just a bit antsy." Noelle replied as Wormmon, Wizarmon, and Togemon laughed.

"Oh no..." Leon gulped as a dense fog surrounded us.

"Will this ever stop!" Lina scowled as a green dinosaur digimon roared.

"Tuskmon, Adult Level, Virus Type. Special Attacks are Panzer Knuckle and Horn Driver." Noelle said as she read the data from her D-Ark.

"Let's get'em!" Togemon said as she charged the green digimon, only to be swatted away by Tuskmon.

"CARD SLASH! Evolution activate!" Leon yelled as he grabbed a card.

01010101010101010101010

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON!

01010101010101010101010

"Wizarmon, go out there and help take him out!" Lina said as Wizarmon nodded and joined the other adult level Digimon...

Across town, Kaili and the guys had begun to get acquainted with one another. "Well, I dunno...Goku probably could've taken Cell...He just stepped out for Gohan." Kaili smiled, Jason nodding in agreement, transfixed on her, as he'd been the entire night.

No one had a chance to reply, as a dense fog started to surround the trio. "Finally, some real action!" Tailmon said eagerly.

"That's not good, Tailmon," Kaili said, pulling out her D-Ark,"Tankmon, Adult level, Android type. Special attacks; Hyper Cannon and Machine Gun Arm."

Tailmon hissed slightly. "I can take him Kaili."

"Yeah, if you wanna get yourself killed. You might both be at the adult level, but he's twice your size," Kaili replied.

"I can take him. I know I can."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** With the Tamer Alliance shattered by Jason and Leon's argument, can the split team take down the enemy Digimon?_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 10: Shattered Union_


	12. Chapter 10: Shattered Union

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010

The three adult-level Digimon ganged up on Tuskmon. ''STRIKING FINISH!'' Stingmon yelled.

''PRICKLY BANG BANG!''

''THUNDER CLOUD!'' Togemon and Wizarmon added, throwing the attacks at Tuskmon, who managed to dodge all of them.

"PANZER KNUCKLE!" Tuskmon yelled, ramming Togemon and Stingmon.

''NO! TOGEMON!" Noelle cried as Togemon, began to glow, then landed in her arms as Palmon once more.

''I tried.'' Palmon whispered, clearly still tired from the previous battle.

''I know. You still haven't recovered from that battle with Youkomon, you need to rest.'' Noelle reassured her partner.

''Stingmon, are you ok?'' Leon yelled as Stingmon dodged another one of Tuskmon's attacks.

''Uhh...I don't know.'' Stingmon replied, slashing Tuskmon across the face with his blade.

_''How can three adults be losing to one adult?'' _Leon pondered as Tuskmon knocked Stingmon to the ground, reverting him to Wormmon.

''It's time for us to shine.'' Lina smiled at Wizarmon. ''CARDSLASH! IceDevimon's Frost Claw Activate!"

''FROST CLAW!'' Wizarmon yelled as his glove turned blue with ice and slammed into Tuskmon, oblitirating the dinosaur Digimon...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION01010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 10: Shattered Union_

"Tankmon!" Tyler sighed, "Oh jeez."

"We can take him, together." Jason said, still angry from the fight he'd had with Leon.

"HYPER CANNON" Tankmon yelled as a orb of energy slammed into Tailmon.

"NOOOO!" Kaili screamed as she ran towards Tailmon.

"Guys what are you doing?" Tyler asked Patamon and Agumon angrily, "Go out there and help her!"

"BABY FLAME!"

"AIR SHOT!" The attacks hit Tankmon as Kaili was able to get Tailmon away from the battle hastily.

"MACHINE GUN ARM!" Tankmon screamed, destroying the child-level attacks and blasted Patamon and Agumon backwards into a few piles of debris.

"Thats it!" Tyler yelled, holding a card in one hand and his D-Ark in the other, "CARD SLASH! Evolution Activate!"

010101010101010101010101010101

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON

010101010101010101010101010101

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon shouted as he sent a beam of glowing energy heading straight towards Tankmon.

_"I hope the others are doing ok...especially Noelle."_ Tyler thought wearily as the battle continued...

Meanwhile, the opposite trio was heading back to meet up with the other members of the group to resolve the argument...

"Noelle, are you okay?" Lina asked, concerned at the other girl's weariness.

"I'm just tired." she replied, panting from running to catch up to the other speedy teens.

"Well don't worry," Leon smiled, "after we deal with Jason and the others, we'll head back to my place and sleep..." Leon was cut off as a dense fog surrounded the trio, and the three became speechless..."Damn."

"Cannonbeemon, Android Type, Virus. Speical Attack is Nitro Stinger...Oh...God..." Noelle said with a look of fear in her expression.

"What's wrong?" Lina asked as Wormmon began to sweat.

"It's a Perfect Level." Wormmon replied as Leon's eyes widened.

"Let's get 'em!" Leon smirked. "CARD SLASH! Heal Chip Activate! Evolution Activate!"

0101010101010101010101

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON

0101010101010101010101

The two joined Wizarmon and prepared for the strong Digimon they'd been expecting. But, they noticed something else emerge from the mist behind them...a member of The Chosen!

"Well, It's been along time, eh Noelle? Daddy's going to make everything alright! Cannonbeemon!" A man in white clothing smirked as Cannonbeemon flew at the three tamers.

"W-what!" Noelle broke down in tears. "H-how? Y-you?"

"NITRO STINGER!" He fired away as Stingmon dodged the attack. "SPIKING FINISH!"

"No...No...NO! I won't let you hurt my friends or I anymore! CARD SLASH! Downgrade activate!" Noelle yelled in tears, slashing a card that made Cannonbeemon begin to glow and shrink in size...

"What! NO!" Noelle's father yelled as Cannonbeemon de-evolved into an adult-level digimon. "Dammit..."

"Now's your chance, Wizarmon!" Lina yelled as looked to Wizarmon, who'd already prepared along with the other two adult levels.

"SPIKING FINISH!"  
"MAGIC GAME!"

The attacks hit head on, destroying the former CannonBeemon. "F-father, are you alright?" Noelle said as she rushed to his side.

"Hahahahahaha." The man known as Noelle's father began to laugh, then smoke covered him. "Foolish child, you've left yourself wide open. I'm not your father, my name is Mason." In the place of the skinny man that appeared to be Noelle's father now stood a tall, dark man.

"You must know that you can never defeat a Chosen's beast, for they are only remnants of the D-Reaper made in the image of real Digimon. Now, from the data you destroyed, two Digimon are born! Come on out, Boogeymon! Icemon!" Mason laughed evily as the two adult levels appeared.

"Icemon, Adult Level, Data type. Special Attacks are Iceball Bomb and Ice Strike." Lina spoke, reading the data from her D-Ark.

Leon also withdrew his. "Boogeymon, Adult Level, Virus Type. Special Attacks are Death Clash and Ruby Eye."

"Something tells me we're going to need the others for these ones." Wizarmon sighed.

Kaili ran to Tailmon, who was in pain, them grabbed her D-Ark and found a card in to slash. "CARD SLASH! Stamina Activate!"

Tailmon got up, smiling. "That is why I love a good card slash." she said weakly.

"Alright, now that you're okay, how the heck to we beat this guy?" Kaili asked, confused as to how Angemon was going to beat Tankmon all by himself.

"If I had a non-contact attack-" Tailmon was cut off.

"That's it!" Kaili smiled, then grabbed another card. "CARD SLASH! Renamon's Fox Leaf Arrowhead Activate!"

"Now we're talkin!" Tailmon smirked.

"Be careful, Tailmon! Don't attack unless it is totally nessecary!" Kaili shouted. "_I couldn't lose her. She's the only friend I have."_ Tailmon ran out towards Tankmon. "Tailmon, he's in pain! You'd better atack now, before he gets up!" Kaili shouted. She nodded back and leaped into the air.

"FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!" The attack hit, weakening him even more. "Now, everyone attack at once, that oughta finish him off!" Tailmon shouted as the others nodded.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"  
"BABY FLAME!"  
"FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!"

"Yes, direct hit!" Tyler shouted as Tankmon dissolved into data...

"Ok, guys lets get going." Kaili said but Jason interrupted her.

"WAIT! Wait listen..." he said as the sounds of a Digimon battle could be heard in the distance.

"The others, they need our help..." Tyler said as Angemon picked up all the tamers and other digimon and flew in the direction of the others.

''Stingmon, Get 'em!'' Leon yelled as Stingmon lunged for Boogeymon, who broke his attack with his pitchfork.

''I'm going in!'' Togemon yelled.

''No!'' Noelle screamed.

''What?'' Togemon replied.

''I said no! I dont want you to get hurt'' Noelle replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

''But Wizarmon and Stingmon need me!" Togemon retorted as a scowl came across Noelle's face.

''Fine! Go head! But be careful, dammit!'' Noelle yelled back at her partner.

''When haven't I?'' Togemon said sarcastically as she went into the battle.

''Noelle, whats going on? What are you thinking about?'' Leon asked as Noelle frowned.

''I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen.'' she replied.

''Like what?'' Leon inquired, Noelle having piqued his interest.

''I dont know! I just have a gut feeling that things are only gonna get worse and harder for us!'' Noelle replied as Icemon slammed into Wizarmon, knocking him towards Lina.

''Well we'll just have to do our best in our struggles.'' Lina said. ''We were all alone at one point. Then we all met each other today and its been going good so far. As long as we have each other theres nothing that can stop us."

''Lina is right.'' Leon replied. ''We all have one common goal and thats to stop The Chosen from doing any more damage or harm to the people of this world. But first we gotta trash this guy and these bastards. Don't worry. Everything will be fine when we meet up with the others.''

''I guess both of you are right.'' Noelle replied. ''I'm sorry I just started freaking out like that.''

"MEGA FLAME!"  
"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"

Three attacks slammed into Boogeymon, knocking him back towards Mason and Icemon.

"Didja miss us?" Jason said with a smirk on his face.

"Not for a second, shit head." Leon smiled as all six of the adult-level Digimon stood beside each other.

"Well, I guess it's finally time for me to exterminate all you cocky little bastards!" Mason laughed. "Kill 'em, NOW!"

"DEATH CLASH!"  
"ICEBALL BOMB!"

The two fake Digimon yelled, doing minimal damage to out towering adult Digimon.

"Well, it looks like the only place you're going is Hell, Mason!" Leon smiled, motioning for all the Digimon to attack.

"SPIKING FINISH!"  
"THUNDER CLOUD!"  
"PRICKLY BANG BANG!"  
"MEGA FLAME!"  
"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"  
"LIGHTING PAW!"

The attacks hit dead on, shattering Boogeymon and Icemon.

"We did it, yay!" Noelle laughed, then saw the data begin to reform into another Digimon, Boogeymon, this one alone.

"You'll never take me down..." Mason laughed.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The battle heats up as Mason reveals that he can keep bringing his artificial Digimon back from the dead over and over again...And just who is Mason? All this and more as the first saga comes to a conclusion in the next installment!_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 11: Answers _


	13. Chapter 11: Answers

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

''Hahaha!'' Mason laughed. "You little snot nosed bastards really expect to beat me? Well Don't forget I can battle with digmon also. Let me show you how to really play the game.'' Mason pulled out a card from his poket and a strange divice.

''What is that?'' Kalli asked.

''You kids all have D-Arks, right? Meet my D-Generator, my tool that allows me to create Digimon on command.'' Mason replied, then took the card and scanned it into his device. ''CARD SLASH! Evolution activate!"

''What!'' Leon yelled with suprise. ''How the hell can you do that!''

''Thats not fair!'' Kaili yelled as Tailmon nodded, then spat at Boogeymon as he began to glow and change shape.

''Hahaha!'' Mason bellowed. ''Who said anything about fair?''

01010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 11: Answers_

010101010101010101010

BOOGEYMON EVOLVE...

Boogeymon's devilish form screamed as a black cap and overcoat emerged from his back, and his wings split into two...

PHELESMON!

010101010101010101010

''Oh God!'' Noelle yelled with fear. ''Togemon!"

''Dont worry Noelle its all good. I'll beat this guy..." Togemon smiled as Phelesmon laughed and opened his large mouth.

"DEMON'S SHOUT!" Phelesmon screamed as his voice blasted the six adult-level Digimon into the sky. But what goes up must come down, and the Digimon slammed into the ground.

"Did you think you could really win?" Mason smiled.

Noelle grabbed Tyler and pulled him close to her. ''I'm so scared.''

''Don't worry Noelle, after I kill these sons of bitches, I'm gonna take you to your father and he can deal with you personally.'' Mason laughed as Phelesmon giggled crazily.

''NO!'' Noelle screamed as Tyler pulled her closer to him.

''You're not taking her anywhere, and you're the one who will die after we crush that abomination you just created!'' Tyler yelled at Mason. Then he looked into her large, blue eyes. Dont worry Noelle, I wont let anything happen to you."

"Finish them off, Phelesmon!" Mason laughed insanely as the demonic Digimon approached the tamers and beaten Digimon.

"DEMON'S SHOUT!" The artificial Digimon screamed, knocking all of the Adult levels, save for Wizarmon, back into their Child forms.

"N-No...Damn him..." Leon coughed as the Digital Demon flew closer towards the tamers.

"Wizarmon...I'm sorry I wasn't a better tamer..." Lina said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"You were a good tamer, and none of you are leaving this world today. We'll make sure we send this fool into the next world." Wizarmon said defiantley as the other Child Digimon stood up.

Phelesmon laughed as he rushed at the Digimon, knocking all of them into the dirt. "Now...YOU DIE!" Laughed Mason as he commanded Phelesmon to go in for the kill.

Leon smirked and stood up. "C'mon over here, you son of a bitch. I'll give you a fight!"

"RAAR!" Phelesmon screamed with his pickfork poised for battle, one that was about to go through him, though it never hit. Lina stood in it's way, bleeding in her lower chest.

"Leon..." She smiled as Leon lost it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Leon yelled as Lina's Pink D-Ark fall to the ground and begin to glow.

01010101010101010101010

WIZARMON EVOLVE...

Wizarmon's demure body glew white as he took a more humanoid form, one that sported white armor and a flaming blade...

MYSTIMON!

01010101010101010101010

Mystimon held his sword within his hand, then slashed it, taking Phelesmon down with one stroke, then stopping to help Lina up.

"Lina, it's alright..." Mystimon said as his tears began to heal her wounds.

"No...NO!" Mason yelled, seeing his artifical partner finally die.

"Hey, Assface. It's time for a little Q&A." Leon smiled as he punched him hard across his face.

Jason smiled and turned to Agumon and hugged the dinosaur Digimon, then turned to the girl he'd tried to make a move on. "You alright, Kaili?"

Kaili turned towards Jason, grinned and said, "I am now." Plotmon, Tailmon's child form, walked towards her.

"Hey, Kaili? Can I eat now? I didn't get to eat lunch, cuz you rushed me out the door." Plotmon scowled as Kaili narrowed her eyes.

"That was you that ate, and I didn't. You can go eat after I do something that I really want to do." Kaili walked over to Mason, still holding Plotmon and kicked him in a very uncomfortable spot for a guy to be kicked at. "That was for trying to kill us." she kicked him again. "And that was for the insane laughing."

She then walked back to Jason, grinning. "Now can we eat something, Kaili? Please?"

Noelle walked over to Mason with Palmon by her side and stared into his cold, dark eyes. ''Why do you hurt people?'' I asked him.

''Why do you care about people?'' he replied, coughing up blood.

''You're sick! All of you people from The Chosen are sick! I cant stand to waste my eyes looking upon people like you!'' Noelle yelled as Mason knocked Leon out of the way along with the others and grabbed Noelle.

''THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR EYES OUT!'' Mason laughed crazily as Palmon was knocked aside by Mason's foot.

''Let me go!'' Noelle begged as Mason pulled out a switchblade.

''I'll take those pretty blue eyes of your's back to your father in a jar.'' Mason laughed as he held the switchblade near Noelle's right eye.

''Noelle!'' Leon yelled, still fixated on helping up Lina.

''Get off of her!'' Tyler said running towards Mason, his fists clenched. Mason spat and threw the switchblade at Tyler, stabbing him in the leg. "ARG! Dammit!"

"Tyler! NO!" Noelle screamed, then elbowed Mason and managed to get free. "It's time for you to go where you belong! For all the horrible things you've done, all you deserve is death! PALMON!"

Palmon nodded as she wrapped her vines around Mason's neck, beginning to crush his windpipe. "PLANT SHOCK!" Palmon shouted as eletricity flowed through the vines, and began to give Mason quite a charge.

"AHHHHHH! YOU'LL ALL DIE!" Mason laughed before finally passing on, causing the six tamers to gather around his burnt corpse.

"Wow Palmon! That was pretty cool!" Jason laughed as Agumon nodded in agreement.

Noelle sighed then walked towards Tyler and kissed him on the cheek. "My hero."

"A wedding already? Kids are getting married younger and younger these days." Leon smirked. "At least you aren't desperatley throwing yourself at Kaili like Jason."

Everyone laughed, causing Tyler to blush as Agumon in particular pointed something out. "Hey! You look like Boogeymon!"

"Ha, ha, yeah." Tyler said as he pressed hard on the cut on his leg. "So shall we head to the base or what?"

"Well, are you going to be able to walk?" Leon asked, holding tightly on Lina's hand.

"Well, I don't think I am paralyzed." Tyler answered with a smile on his face. "Too bad I dont have a card to heal myself with!"

"Hey," Leon said as he ripped off a peice of clothing off his arm, "we can wrap this around it to act like a bandage"

"Thanks." Tyler said as he removed the switchblade and wrapped Leon's ripped article of clothing around his leg and stood up. "All better now, where we off to now?" He asked as he put my arm around Noelle...

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time: **The morning after...Since Mason is gone, who will step in as the new enemy for our group of Tamers? The second DISC (Saga) starts next week, with the Chosen's generals getting what they should: Iron Justice!_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on the Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 12: General Dissapointment_


	14. Chapter 12: General Dissapointment

010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Somewhere we can eat!" Plotmon groaned.

"Hey, I should be the one complaining, I haven't eaten all day," Kaili replied as Plotmon whined.

"But I have to eat regularly." Plotmon winced.

"Is that why you snuck off with MY sandwich?" Kaili spat as Plotmon giggled.

"It was tuna, what do you expect?"

"Weren't you two the ones complaining about us fighing too much?" Jason asked, Agumon laughing still about his Boggeymon-joke in the background.

"Hey, we fight because that's how we get along," Kaili replied.

"What? How do you get along when you fight?" Agumon asked, apparently taking a break from his laughter.

"Hey, don't knock it till you''ve tried it." Kaili laughed.

01010101010101010101010101DIGIMON TAMERS INFECTION DISC 02: ATTACK ON THE CHOSEN0101010101010101

_Chapter 12: General Dissapointment_

"Yeah, Kaili just happens to be the best fighting partner a 'mon could ask for, as long as she's not ready to hit someone or tear them limb from limb. Don't ever get into a fight with Kaili. If you do, you're gonna lose," Plotmon said as Kaili rolled her eyes. "You do that thing with your eyes a lot, Kaili."

"At least I don't have to eat every four hours, or whatever your time limit is. Seriously, it gets annoying having to cook for you at 2 in the morning. I have to sleep and eat too!" Kaili sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well I, uh, can't think of a comeback right now, but when I do-" Plotmon was cut off by Kaili.

"It'll be too late. If you quit now, you forfeit and I win." Kaili laughed as Plotmon winced.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Plotmon retorted.

"You're the one who made up the rule, anything goes." Kaili laughed as Jason smirked in the background.

"WHAT! That's a lie!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"What on earth are they talking about?" Noelle asked, directing the question at Tyler.

"Who knows?" Tyler answered, as the tamers all walked off.

"Guys..." Leon smiled. "Let's go home..." Lina hugged him, causing him to blush furiously as Mystimon began to de-evolve, returning to his child form of Candmon.

However, it wasn't over. Above the Tamers, high up in the skyscrapers, an enemy smirked. "So Mason's gone, eh? Pathetic. I won't make his mistakes."

"Yeah, we'll get 'em, right Casey?" A green adult-level Digimon smirked.

"Yes, I, General Casey Nios of the Goblimon Division of the Chosen, will destroy those puny tamers!" He laughed.

Lina woke up with Tyler still sound asleep next to her, opening her eyes groggily and grabbed her D-Ark, checking the time. "6:00?" Noelle got up as she heard a noise in the kitchen. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen, only to find Plotmon eating.

"Good morning Noelle!" Plotmon chriped.

"Good morning..." Noelle groggily replied. "Did you leave anything for us?"

"Sorry!" Plotmon laughed. "But I'm a growing monster!"

"That's alright..." Noelle smiled. "I'm not hungry righ now anyway." Noelle replied as she walked back into the room she was sleeping in and laid back down beside Tyler, Palmon, and Patamon. _"I can't wait to see your perfect level...Palmon."_

Leon's eyes popped open, and for the first time, he smiled as he saw Lina's beautiful sleeping form. _"I'll never be able to tell her..."_ he thought sadly as he noticed Wormmon lying asleep on his head.

Leon placed him on the ground and rummaged through the store to find some breakfast. "Ahh, Waffles are the best." he smiled and noticed Lina walk up behind him.

"Leon, is something wrong?" She said in her usual, soft tone.

"No, nothing's wrong." Leon said as he opened the package of Waffles and took a few out, heading for the toaster.

"You can tell me anything. We're friends now, ya know?" She giggled as he sat down near her.

"Are you serious?" Leon said, looking in both directions.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Lina asked as Leon huffed.

"Well, it's just that-" Leon never finished his sentace, as windows shatteedr, and many Digimon poured in.

"What are those things?" Lina said, holding up her D-Ark. "Goblimon, Child Level, Virus Type. Special Attacks are Goblin Bomb and Goblin Strike."

"Well, let's give them a warm welcome, eh Lina?" Leon smirked pressing a button on my D-Ark that sent a wave out to the othe Digimon, awaking them for battle.

Kaili woke up like someone hit her on the head with a boulder. "_Seriously, I have a really bad headache. I guess it was after effects from yesterday's fight. Either that, or I should never eat food from Leon's house again. Either way, this headache is a bad one."_ Kaili thought as awoke, then ventured into the kitchen, to find Plotmon engaged in a battle with a few Goblimon. "Jeez...I hate mornings...Plotmon!

01010101010101010101010101010

PLOTMON EVOLVE...TAILMON!

01010101010101010101010101010

Tailmon smirked as she slammed her fists into a few of the Goblimon, tearing them into data. "LIGHTNING PAW!"

The attacks shook Noelle, waking her up quickly. "Tyler! Wake up!" She said, rocking him back and forth.

"Wha-what?" Tyler asked as he awoke to Noelle's voice.

"I think someone's broken in." Noelle replied as a Goblimon jumped towards the pair, his club at the ready.

"What the hell is that thing!" Noelle screamed as Tyler nodded to Patamon.

"AIR SHOT!"

"POISON IVY!"

The Goblimon fell to the ground as Patamon and Palmon smirked, then turned to find more Goblimon jumping from the broken window. "BABY FLAME!" Noelle, Tyler, Patamon, and Palmon turned to find Jason and Agumon smirking.

"Score!" Jason smirked. "Leon, Lina, and Kaili are already outside! We gotta join 'em!"

"Right!" Tyler nodded as the trio ran out of the grocery store.

"Do this little shits ever give up?" Leon said as more and more Goblimon rushed towards the group.

"Apparently not..." Lina said as Candmon entered the fray.

"Sorry I'm late!" He laughed as Lina grabbed her D-Ark.

"Let's do it!"

"Right! I'll be damned if they blow up my house!" Leon shouted as Lina and Kaili laughed.

"Wait up!" Jason smiled. "Don't count me out!"

"Or me!" Tyler and Noelle nodded in agreement.

0101010101010101010101010101010

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON!  
CANDMON EVOLVE...WIZARMON!  
PALMON EVOLVE...TOGEMON!  
AGUMON EVOLVE...GREYMON!  
PATAMON EVOLE...ANGEMON!

0101010101010101010101010101010

"I'll make them pay for wakin' me up!" Jason yelled with a scowl as he sent Greymon ahead.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon called as the attack slammed into the Goblimon. Tyler paused as he turned to find a a Goblimon heading for Noelle that had dodged Togemon's Prickly Bang Bang.

"NOELLE!" Tyler screamed as the Goblimon neared her side. Noelle finally noticed him, but it was too late. "NO!" Tyler jumped and pushed her outta the way, almost getting hit by Goblimon's attack, but was saved by Angemon.

"Talk about a guardian angel."

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**_Next Time:_** _The tamers find out the source of all the Goblimon...It's time to get even with the Chosen, one general at a time._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection DISC 02: Attack on the Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 13: First Time's a Charm_


	15. Chapter 13: First Time's a Charm

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

''You saved me again.'' Noelle breathed quietly to Tyler with a blush.

'I couldn't live with myself if I had let you get hurt.'' Tyler replied as Angemon and Togemon continued to chase down the Goblimon.

''I've had enough of this! ANGEL STAFF!" Angemon yelled as he stpun his taff around, knocking the Goblimon in the air.

''My turn! MACH JAB!'' Togemon screamed as her fist slammed into a row of Goblimon, sending them all into airborne data.

''I think we should move, Noelle.'' Tyler said as he helped Noelle to her feet and the two ran to a safer position.

_''Thats the second time he risked his life to save me.'' _Noelle thought as Tyler pulled her along.

''Are you ok?'' Tyler asked her as Noelle fell over.

''Yeah, my ankle hurts a little but I can manage.'' Noelle replied as Tyler picked her up in his arms and ran a little faster, hiding behind a large bit of debirs.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION010101010101010101010101010101010

_Chapter 13: First Time's a Charm_

"Damn these insects!" Leon yelled, full of anger for the destruction of his home.

"Excuse me?" Stingmon turned to me as he continued to destroy more Goblimon. Lina giggled as Leon shot daggers at Stingmon.

"Now's not the time to joke." Wizarmon said firmly as he lifted his staff. "I'll end this right now. TERROR ILLUSION!" Suddenly, the Goblimon found themselves in a shadowy room, scared and unable to escape. "Now's your chance."

"Alright!" Jason laughed.

"SPIKING FINISH!"  
"MEGA FLAME!"  
"THUNDER CLOUD!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"  
"PRICKLY BANG BANG!"  
"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

Just as quickly they appeared, the Goblimon vanished. "I wonder what all that was about..." Lina trailed off as Leon found the front of the store missing.

"Dammit!" he shouted throught the streets, some of the homeless adults eyeing the long-haired teen.

"Calm down, everything's alright." Noelle said calmly as Tyler and Kaili nodded.

"Hahahahaha..." A voice rang out. "That one's a potty mouth, eh?"

"What the!" Stingmon said as he eyed the area, not finding anything.

"You won't find me, bug. I'm only a guide, a prophet, if you will. I've come to deliver a message." The voice echoed.

"Prophet? Guide? What's the message?" Greymon roared.

"I carry a simple message. The Generals of The Chosen have set up base and identified you all as a threat. The five generals and their Digimon have set themselves up in the cities of New York, Boston, Philadelphia, St. Louis, and Nashville. Within each city, a general resides, and each one holds a key card to enter the base of the leader. This is my message to you, Tamers. The first general is located inside of the Statue of Liberty..."

"Whoa...We gotta get on that!" Jason said with glee.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that we ain't far from the Statue of Liberty." Leon said as he grabbed a card. "CARD SLASH! DigiBeetle activate!"

All of the tamers sat quietly in the single DigiBeetle as Leon drove towards the Statue of Liberty. ''Why is everyone so quiet?'' Kaili inquired as Tailmon rummaged through a box of doughnuts.

''Yeah..." Tailmon laughed between bites, "someone start off a conversation.''

''I got an Conversation starter!'' Jason yelled as Leon sweat-dropped.

''Okay! Can I ask why The Chosen are Noelle?'' Jason said as Leon officialy got annoyed.

''Jason! Shut the hell up! That's none of your damn business!'' Leon yelled as Jason stuck his tongue out.

''No!'' he replied. ''What did that guy mean about taking you back to your father?''

Noelle turned away and lowered her head. "Noelle!" Palmon sighed.

"I'm alright." Noelle replied, shaken from the question at hand.

"Jason, you asshole!" Leon shouted as he swerved a bit to make Jason slam into the side of the DigiBeetle.

''What? I just wanted to know why they're so interested in her and what her father has to do with them!'' Jason replied. ''I mean if we're gonna die trying to protect her ass, can't we at least get an explanation?"

Tears began to flow down Noelle's face as Tyler laid his hand on her shoulder. ''You don't have to worry about that jackass, Noelle.'' Tyler said as he wiped her tears from her eyes. ''I'll protect you no matter what.''

Noelle looked into Tyler's eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

''Uh-oh!'' Patamon said in amazement.

''What?'' Palmon asked.

''I think our tamers are developing feelings for each other.'' Patamon smiled.

''Well I guess then the two of us will become closer and become better partners in battle!'' Palmon laughed happily as Patamon just nodded.

"Aww...Is that sweet?" Lina said as she noticed Tyler and Noelle. "So are you guys a couple?"

"Wha!" Jason said as he noticed Tyler holding Noelle's hand.

"Wow, You just met her yesterday and already wedding bells?" Leon laughed as he sped through the dusty streets.

"Ah, shut it, Worm-Boy." Tyler said with a smirk.

"This is interesting." Leon smiled as the tamers continued on their way.

''What do you mean?'' said Jason. ''It's not anymore interesting than you and Lina.''

''Wh-Wh-What are you talking bout?'' Leon mumbled nervously.

''Ha!'' Tyler laughed. ''Looks like someone's crushing on Lina.''

''Oh really?'' Lina said smiling.

''I-I-I don't know what you guys are talking about!'' Leon replied.

''Oh come on!'' Kaili laughed. "I've only been here one day and notice it!"

''You two are like love bugs.'' Wormon laughed as Leon scolded him as Lina put her hand on Leon's leg and winked.

"Tell me Leon! How deep is your love for me?'' Lina joked as blood trickled out of Leon's nose. "Aww, don't get so bent outta shape. I like you too."

''Aww, isn't that sweet, Noelle?'' Tyler laughed.

''Yeah, too bad Leon isn't man enough to show his feelings.''

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Leon yelled as the others burst into tears from laughter.

Lina smiled to herself thinking, _"So he likes me too? Ah, I dunno..." _

"Are we there yet?" Jason whined for the tenth time.

"We'll get there soon if you'd just shut your damn trap!" Leon shot back.

"Agumon, they don't appreciate us." Jason said in a pout.

"That's not true, they're just having fun joking with you." Agumon smiled.

"Ah, I guess you're right." Jason said, smirking.

"Guess what guys?" Lina laughed. "We're here!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The time comes to face the first general, Casey Nios, in the Statue of Liberty! Can the tamer alliance defeat the first General of the Chosen? HINT: Duh...I'd be outta a job if they couldn't._

_Digimon Tamers: InfectionDISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 14: The General and the Ogre_

_Don't Miss it!_


	16. Chapter 14: The General and the Ogre

01010101010101010101010101101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Well...everything seems calm and okay here..." Jason said as the tamers unloaded from the DigiBeetle.

"Yeah...a little too calm." Tyler replied as the sky darkened around Lady Liberty as shrieking could be heard.

"Everyone stay on guard!" Leon yelled as Noelle pulled her D-Ark out of her pocket and turned to Palmon.

"Palmon, do you hear something?" She asked as Palmon tensed.

"I smell...Goblimon." Palmon replied as Lina looked in her direction.

"I sense them too." Wizarmon replied, readying his staff. "Everyone get ready..." Wizarmon sighed as an army of Goblimon rushed towards the little team...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION01010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 14: The General and the Ogre_

"Ready Palmon?" Noelle inquired as she slashed a card through her D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! Evolution activate!"

01010101010101010

PALMON EVOLVE...TOGEMON!

01010101010101010

"MACH JAB! COCONUTS PUNCH! PRICKLY BANG BANG!" Togemon yelled, releasing three attacks in succession, anhilating a wave of Goblimon.

"Looks like someone ate their Wheaties this morning." Noelle laughed as Togemon shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just sick of these bastards bothering us."

Jason turned to Kaili as Agumon bashed in a few Goblimon. "You wanna go on a date?" Jason smiled before turning back to the battle at hand. "CARD SLASH! Brave Shield activate!" he yelled as a shield appeared in front of Agumon, giving him enough time to rest before jumping into another wave of Goblimon.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Tailmon ripped her claw through some of them, disolving a few into data.

"Jason, this is REALLY not the time to ask that. If you haven't noticed, theres a bunch of Goblimon attacking right now," Kaili replied, pulling out her D-Ark.

"CARD SLASH! Guilmon's Fireball activate!"

"Is that the best card you've got, Kaili?" Tailmon replied.

"Hey, I left the Renamon card back at Leon's house, okay? This is the next best thing." Kaili scowled.

"Whatever you say! FIREBALL!" A ball of fire came out of her mouth, which looked kinda strange, for Tailmon. "Are you absolutely sure this is the best you can do?"  
"Tailmon, I can't keep track of my cards that well. Plus, all my really good ones are still at home." Kaili replied with a scowl as Tailmon sighed.

"Fine. But this feels weird! FIREBALL!"

"Wormmon, let's send these guys back to the Digital World!" Leon smirked as he grabbed his D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! Power chip activate!" With the card slash ending, Wormmon glew with power, running towards the Goblimon and plowing through them with his Random Roll.

"Alright, Wizarmon! Let's do a little Russian Roulette here!" Lina yelled as she grabbed her D-Ark and slashed a card. "CARD SLASH! Revolmon's Justice Bullet activate!" With that, Wizarmon's staff became a large gun, one that fired, taking out a whole wave of the Goblimon. "Yea!" Lina smiled.

"Guys, let's finish this right now!" Leon yelled as all the Digimon charged together.

"RANDOM ROLL!"  
"BABY FLAME!"  
"THUNDER CLOUD!"  
"PRICKLY BANG BANG!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"  
"AIR SHOT!"

With the attacks firing, the Goblimon horde was gone. "Alright! We did it!" Jason laughed with enthusiasm.

Kaili and Lina laughed as Tyler and Noelle walked in the other tamers' direction holding hands. "Well, let's go!"

"Right." Leon smirked as the small group created an opening with the Digimon's attacks to enter the statue.

"Very very nice. You've made it, Tamers." A shadowy figure jumped from the top of the statue.

"Who are you?" Tyler said as the shadow figure revealed a Digimon beside him.

"Ogremon, Adult Level, Virus Type. Special Attacks are Bone Club and Bone Cudgel." Noelle read from her D-Ark.

"I'm Casey Nios, General of The Chosen. Defeat me and I'll give you one of the key cards to our base." The man spoke as Ogremon snarled.

"Not like that's gonna happen though." Ogremon laughed.

"Humph. You really think you're that good?" Jason laughed. "Guys, you sit outta this one, Agumon and I'll handle him."

"Yeah!" Agumon chimed.

01010101010101010101010101010

AGUMON EVOLVE...GREYMON!

01010101010101010101010101010

"What? You-you expect us to just stand in the sidelines? No way-" Kaili said in a shocked tone. "_This is just messed up! How does this guy expect Jason and Greymon to fight completely alone!"_

"Kaili, it's the only way to get the first key card. We wouldn't be much help anyway, even if we could help." Tailmon huffed.

"Fine. But be careful, guys!" Kaili sighed.

"Jason, you got this." Tyler laughed as he held Noelle close.

"Can I please help?" Patamon asked over and over as Tyler nearly lost it.

"No, Jason has to do this on his own, he wants to!"

"Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting while Dino-boy and I fight, so..." Casey laughed as he snapped his fingers.

Goblimon jumped down from every surrounding corner, gnarling and drooling crazily and screeching.

"Well, guys, I guess we should do a little house cleaning." Leon smirked as Wormmon jumped in front of him.

Jason smirked. "Greymon! Go get 'em!"

"RAAH!" Greymon roared as he ran towards Ogremon, slamming his tusks into Ogremon's club...

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**_Next Time:_** _As Jason and Casey battle it out for the key card, Leon and the others face a new enemy...another tamer!_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 15: Enemy Tamer_

_Don't Miss it!_


	17. Chapter 15: Enemy Tamer Reboot Version

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated this story in a long while, but the reason for that would be the reason for it. I didn't like how I killed off Jason so early, and have decided that I need to make it more true to the original RPG then it had been (i.e. Jason dying so early). So, without further ado...I give you...**

DIGIMON TAMERS INFECTION

PROJECT: REBOOT

FILE/ Chapter 15, Enemy Tamer

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The swarm of Goblimon continued to attack as the tamers lost confidence. ''Go Togemon!" Noelle yelled, seemingly the only one with any enthusiasm left. ''BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THOSE MUTHA...''

''NOELLE!" Tyler yelled in amazement.

''Oh, Sorry!" Noelle blushed. "I'm just heated that these little bastards cause they keep coming!''

''MACH JAB!'' Togemon yelled, pummeling several Goblimon.

''YEAH! BEAT THEIR UGLY ASSES! KILL ALL THOSE UGLY BITCHES!'' Noelle shouted as the Goblimon gazed at her.

''Who are you calling an ugly bitch?'' One of them Goblimon asked as Noelle sweat-dropped and went into a cold sweat. ''Get HER!'' one of the Goblimon said as they all focused their attacks on Noelle.

''Ahhh!'' Noelle screamed, trying to run away as fast as she could. ''Someone help me! Togemon! Tyler! HELP! AHHHHH!''

01010101010101010101010101010101010DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION01010101010101010101010101

_Chapter 15: Enemy Tamer_

"Ummm..." Tyler said, too far from her to do something, "Patamon... CARD SLASH! Birdramon's Meteor Wing Activate!" Patamon turned towards the Goblimon and out from his small wings, shot fire at them and it knocking them away from Noelle.

"Well..." Said Patamon "How did you come up with that card?"

"It was on the top of my deck...I am coming Noelle!" Tyler said, running towards her. "But in the mean time...CARD SLASH! Evolution Activate!"

01010101010101010

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON!

01010101010101010

"I'm here!" Tyler said, panting to catch his breath. The Goblimon had parcially recovered and headed back towards towards the tamers as Tyler stepped in front of Noelle. "Bring it on!"

"ANGEL ROD!"  
"LIGHT SPEED JABBING!"

Angemon and Togemon cried as they went through a whole lot of Goblimon.

"Let's help 'em out, a bit!" Leon smirked. "Wormmon!"

"Right!"

0101010101010101010101010

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON!

0101010101010101010101010

"SPIKING FINISH!" Stingmon shouted as he thrust his blade through some of the Goblimon.

''Tyler, if your gonna protect me you have to be a man about it! Dont just close your eyes like a whimp!'' Noelle said giggling.

''Oh! I risk my life and this is how you repay me? By calling me a whimp?'' Tyler scowled.

''You want repayment? OK!'' Noelle replied as she gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek. ''Is that payment enough?''

''Yeah, I guess that'll do.'' Tyler laughed, blushing.

''Okay, now that that is over with, time to get rid of these Goblimon!'' Noelle smirked. ''Can I see your cards?'' Tyler nodded, quickly handing her his deck of cards. ''If only Togemon could evolve! She could probably wipe out all these Goblimon in one attack... But I guess I'll have to improvise."CARD SLASH! Hyper Speed activate!"

"HYPER MACH JAB!" Togemon screamed, slamming Goblimon into data as she ran amok with speed.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon yelled as he vaporized a few of the Goblinmon, who kept appearing one after another as Jason and Greymon slammed into Ogremon.

"Greymon!" Jason yelled as he revealed a card. "CARD SLASH! Power Chip activate!"

"Not this time!" Casey smiled. "Ogremon! Dodge his attacks!" Ogremon did just this as Greymon began spewing Mega Flame all around, still missing both Casey and Ogremon.

"Greymon!" Jason cried as he slashed two cards. "CARD SLASH! Hyper speed and Alias activate!" As soon as he said this, clones of super-fast, supped up Greymons appeared all around Ogremon.

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon's attack finally hit, obliterating Ogremon and burining Casey to death, causing him to drop his key card on the ground.

"We did it!" Jason laughed as as shadow fluttered down from above.

"Don't be so cocky!" A boy with pinkish hair spat as he sat atop a colossal bird Digimon. "I'll be taking that." He smiled as the bird's Digimon's large horns shot off rings of energy towards Jason, who narrowly dodged the attack.

"ERG!" Jason cringed as he looked towards the pink-haired boy, "You want a fight? Greymon!"

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon roared as he spewed flames from his mouth, wihich the large bird-like Digimon dodged easily.

"AQUILAMON!" He laughed. "KILL HIM!" As Aquilamon nodded, following his tamer's command as he flew towards Greymon, but was slammed into by another Digimon, Stingmon. "Hm? So now I go up against two?"

"W-who the hell are you!" Leon stuttered as he saw the large bird Digimon regain his composure.

"My name is Miko. You are all inferior beings." He said solemnly as Leon snarled.

"Stingmon, take that little bitch down!" Leon screamed.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** The battle with the mysterious tamer begins..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 16: The Digimental of Kindness_


	18. Chapter 16: The Digimental of Kindness

**Digimon Tamers Infection**

**Project REBOOT**

**File/Chapter 16**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''What! Were the hell did he come from?'' Noelle asked as Miko truged towards the group, Aquilamon close behind.

''I don't know, but I want you to stay close to me so nothing happens.'' Tyler said with a disgusted look towards Miko.

''Aww! You're sweet, but I gotta grow up sometime and be a woman, right Togemon?" Noelle laughed. "Take him down!"

"Time to show this oversized chicken who's boss!" Togemon laughed.

Miko laughed. "You're gonna be the one beaten up!"

"CARD SLASH!" Noelle screamed. "Shutumon's Wind of Pain Activate!"

"WIND OF PAIN!" Togemon yelled as she released a gust of razor sharp feathers at Aquilamon, who quickly dodged it.

"Patheric." Miko smirked. "Full force, Aquilamon!"

"GRAND HORN!" Aquilamon screamed, slamming Togemon into the other side of Lady Liberty.

DIGIMON TAMERS: INFECTION

_Chapter 16: The Digimental of Kindness_

"You tamers, you think you can just do what you please and there will be no consiquence," Miko stepped back. "Well I've got news for you! Your going to perish as did the others."I have nothing more to say to you," He raised his hand with the D-ark inside his palm. "Aquilamon de-evolve!"

Aquilamon began to glow and returned to a child Digimon, one with a bird-like form. Stingmon quickly rushed towards it, hoping to take advantage of the strange situation at hand, but his Spiking Finish was deflected as the small Digimon began to glow.

"CARD SLASH!" Miko smirked. "Digimental of Love, activate!"

0101010101010101010101010

HAWKMON ARMOR EVOLVE...HOLSMON!

0101010101010101010101010

"Armor evolution as well, eh?" Leon smirked. "You did pick a good partner, but a lot of Digimon can armor evolve, like Wormon here."

"You're making me mad!" Jason yelled as he ran towards Miko. "Take this!" Jason said as he punched Miko in the face, knocking the teenager to the ground, then grabbing him by his collar. "What the heck's your problem? What did we ever do to you?"

"You people make me sick." Miko spat. "I have no regrets about what I did to your little friend, shit of the Earth." Miko laughed. "You say you fight for justice, but do you really? Casualties. Desolated cities. You cause those problems, not resolve them! You are just immature children you think you can help, when all you do is make it worse!"

"That's what you think!" Tyler screamed. "What goes around comes around! Angemon!"

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon screamed as he blasted towards Holsmon, who rolled and landed on his feet.

"RED SUN!" Holsmon screamed as he turned into a swirling vortex and slammed into Angemon, knocking him on top of Tyler.

"You aren't that great." Miko smirked. "Holsmon! Take down Stingmon!"

"RED SUN!" Holsmon screamed as the large, red Digimon screamed, releasing a huge wave of red energy from it's wings, which Stingmon was hit by, reverting him into Wormon.

"So...you are a member of The Chosen, aren't you Miko?" Leon held his held down. "I know you're type. A bunch of concieted fools."

"You speak large words, honey." Miko winked. "If I wasn't fighting ya, I'd ask you out on a date."

"I'm not gay, just so ya know." Leon smirked as Lina giggled. "This time...You aren't going to survive the attack!"

"And what, pray tell...are you going to do?" Miko just sneered as Leon began to narrow his eyes.

"I'm tired of this! All of it! You Chosen and your sick games!" Leon sneered. "Did my ten year-old brother deserve to die because he was a tamer!" Leon screamed as tears began to form in his eyes and he held up the D-Ark in his palm. "This was his, but now...I wield it in order to make sure jerks like you can never exist! CARD SLASH! Digimental of Kindess, Activate!"

0101010101010101010101010

WORMON ARMOR EVOLVE...PUTTIMON!

0101010101010101010101010

Where Wormon had once stood now stood a short, pink, fairy-like Digimon. Holsmon laughed as it ran full speed towards Puttimon, who simply jumped in midair and delievered an elbow to the back of his head, knocking the red Digimon to the ground below. "I am the personification of Wormon evolved with the Digimental of Kindness! For what you've done to your victims, I hope that my soul can make you change your ways! ADILUVIAL'S ARROW! Heal his evil soul with kindness!" Puttimon cried as the attack slammed right into Holsmon, reverting him to Hawkmon, then continuing on to brush Miko and take the Key Card from him.

"Angemon! Togemon! Tailmon! Wizarmon Greymon!" The corresponding Digimon of the tamers all unleashed their attacks, destroying the Goblimon swarm once and for all, along with most of the tower, setting it to collapse.

"It's been fun, hun, but see ya later!" Miko smiled as he and Hawkmon vanished into thin air as quickly as they had appeared. Puttimon quickly grabbed the tamers and flew out as the Statue of Liberty vanished into the harbor.

"Very good, tamers." The mysterious voice boomed once more. "Your next destination is Boston. That is all I have to say."

"Hmph. Great disembodied voice we got here..." Kaili spat as Tailmon giggled.

"Leon, are you alright?" Lina asked as she turned to the group's leader.

"Wow," Noelle smiled, "So Wormon can armor evolve too?"

"Yeah." Leon replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes, then smiled and walked off.

"Can you armor evolve, Palmon?" Noelle asked as Palmon lept from her arms.

"No! I can't evolve to Perfect! I can't armor evolve! I can't become Shutumon! Am I ever gonna be good enough for you, Noelle?" Palmon scowled as Noelle giggled, then decided to follow Leon.

"Leon?" Noelle asked as she saw the teenager leaning up against a building, choking back tears and gripping his D-Ark. "Leon, just let it out already. You'll feel better."

"I'm not crying." Leon lied as he turned to her.

"You don't have to pretend," Noelle smiled, "We're all friends."

"Why don't you go make-out with Tyler or something and leave me alone!" Leon snapped as Noelle stood silent.

"Well," Noelle paused as she began to tear up, "All I can say is that you're better off with a dead loved one because of The Chosen than having your own father betray you and join them!"

"What?" Leon's eyes widened.

"That's right." Tears began to roll down Noelle's cheeks. "My father wants me dead because I have Palmon. It sucks that they killed your brother, but atleast he didn't turn on you and hunt you down. So before you yell at me, think about it, Leon. The nightmare of your dead brother haunts you, but my nightmare is still alive and is trying to kill me at any moment."

With that, Noelle turned away and walked off.

"Why the blank stare, Miko?" Hawkmon asked as Miko clenched his fists as he walked into a room with a huge computer screen. "Do you feel bad about that kid?"

"You said they'd pay!" Miko screamed at the computer screen as a face appeared. "Dammit, you lied!"

"In time, my child." A dark voice replied. "You will kill them soon enough. They're headed for Boston, Tachikawa."

"I told you, bastard!" Miko screamed. "Don't ever call me by my last name!"

"Why? You still getting over the fact that your brother was a tamer?" The voice laughed.

"Damn you to hell!" Miko screamed. "I can't kill them! There's something too powerful about them! What is it!"

The voice laughed. "Leon. You must kill Leon."

"Leon?" Miko sighed. "Alright, you'd better be right."

"Miko Tachikawa." The voice laughed as it vanished.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Our heroes take a little rest and relaxation as they head to Boston, but encounter Miko along the way, and he reveals a secret that shatters the trust between Leon and the other tamers..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection DISC 02: Attack on the Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 17: The Truth About Leon_

_Don't Miss It!_


	19. Chapter 17: Side Tracked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**DUH! XD**

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Leon?" Lina smiled as she approached Wormon and Leon.

"What?" He managed to slip out as he held back his tears a bit longer.

"You're our leader, and we need you." Lina smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "We're all in this together."

"But..." Leon sighed.

"But nothing! C'mon, we gotta get to Boston!" Jason smirked as Leon wiped his tears.

"Right. Let's head out, we'll get there faster by DigiBeetle." Leon said, smiling as he grabbed his D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! DigiBeetle activate!"

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 17: Side Tracked_

"Noelle?" Palmon questioned as Noelle still sat on the curb of the road, the wind blowing in her hair.

"Huh?" Noelle replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh," Palmon paused, "I'll go if you want..."

"What are you talking about?" Noelle replied as Palmon turned towards her.

"Well, I am the reason your father and The Chosen are after you. If I left, then you won't be my tamer anymore and you won't have to live in fear anymore."

"What!" Noelle screamed. "How can you even think something like that?"

"I'd rather leave you then cause you to die..." Palmon replied.

"You aren't the reason they're after me, Palmon!" Noelle retorted, "They're just a bunch of sick bastards!"

"But if I never came to you, you wouldn't have had to run and you could've still be a family with your dad!"

"My family died when my mother was killed," Noelle paused, "after she died, daddy was cruel all the time. He treated me like dirt and didn't care how I felt or what I said. Then you came along and made my life worth while again, Palmon. I remember that very day...I was and my mother's grave site when my tears hit that flower, which bloomed and gave me my D-Ark, and then you. After you came, you always protected me and you were always there for me. You're my family, Palmon. If I was to die right now, I'd rather die with you as my partner."

"Noelle," Palmon said with watery eyes, "Don't worry, they'd have to delete me before they'll ever lay a hand on you!"

"Yep!" Noelle said, hugging Palmon. "Together until the end."

"But you know, Noelle, if you think about it, all our friends over there are our family too..." Palmon said as Noelle looked at her partner, "They're fighting for their lives too because they're tamers."

"You're right." Noelle replied as she noticed Tyler standing over her, reaching his hand towards her.

"C'mon, babe. Time to hit the road to Boston." Tyler said smiling.

"Why do you care so much about me? Why do you help me all the time?" Noelle asked as Tyler closed his eyes, smiling.

"Because I care about you, Noelle." Tyler smiled as Noelle grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up, then hugging him and leaning her head against his chest.

"You're just like Palmon...I don't deserve you."

"Noelle," Tyler said holding out his hand, "You want to go now?"

"Not yet." She replied "Did the others leave?"

"Nope." Tyler replied, putting his hand at his side, then setting down next to Noelle and Palmon "Nobody is going to be left behind, we are a group now and everyone has a part in it. Including you, you are not only wanted but needed. They weren't leaving, just getting the DigiBeetle ready to head to Boston."

"Patamon, lets go play with the rest of them over there." Palmon interrupted as Patamon rose from Tyler's head.

"Tyler," Noelle smiled, giving the teen a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Tyler asked as Noelle, looking down to the ground. "Nevermind, but it seems like your the only giving any kisses in this relationship." Tyler smiled, hugging Noelle tightly, then tickling her, Noelle laughing happily before he finally stopped. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go for it." Noelle nodded, but not before Tyler pulled her closely and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything'll be fine, babe."

"All aboard the DigiBeetle express!" Wormon jokingly laughed as Tyler, Noelle, Palmon, and Patamon walked towards them.

"All aboard? Wasn't that the name of the first dub episode of Digimon Frontier?" Jason asked as he walked over.

"I dunno...I never saw the anime...I'm really into Dragonball. I only got Digimon cards because I stole them from the remains of convineance stores." Leon replied, smiling.

"Lina, hurry up, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" Wizarmon yelled, looking back at Lina, who appeared deep in thought once again.

"Ah, sorry," Lina replied, running over to join the others.

Jason looked towards Kaili, who'd just been setting around while the others talked. "So, Kaili where'd you grow up? I'm from Georgia."

"I grew up all over the place. My dad kept getting transferred all over the US. Only when we moved here was when they quit transferring him. Probably 'cause they got tired of hearing him yelling through the phone about 'I have 3 kids, one oh 'em wants to run away from home because she has to move yet again, We just got settled, my wife's gonna kill me if we move again!' and all that crap. My older sister did run away, then got sent home 'cause she stole a pack of Digimon Cards from a member of The Chosen who had just stolen them from a little kid. I helped her beat the livin' crap out of that moron. Then we got put on trial." Kaili said without taking a breath.

"When did that happen, Kaili?" Tailmon asked as Kaili laughed.

"Before I moved here. You hadn't shown up yet though."

"Aww, I would've wanted to help beat that freak up." Tailmon sneered.

"Trust me, we'll probably get to beat up more than that one."

"Awesome! Is it fun to beat the crap out of a chosen?"

"Better than anything Tailmon, Better than anything."

"Great!"

"Yeah."

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Across New York, Miko and Hawkmon walked down a desolate sidewalk. "You know, I could fly you there it you...-" Hawkmon began, only to have Miko cut him off.

"No, I won't hear of it. You just got out of a battle, and if something did happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." Miko finished as he bent down to Hawkmon's level, hugging him.

"Why do we have to fight? They seemed like they were doing the right thing." Hawkmon looked up at Miko with his large, blue eyes.

"You know as well as I do, anyone who is not with us is against us. I don't want to fight, but you know what Bastion told us." Miko replied, holding Hawkmon closely as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, what if they could help us?" Hawkmon asked as Miko let go of him, standing up, wiping his tears.

"No, they've chosen their side..."

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Alright! C'mon! Lina, you and I'll take this DigiBeetle. Jason and Kaili will be in one, and finally Tyler and Noelle got their own too, is that alright with everyone?" Leon said, as putting Wormon into a DigiBeetle.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Miko returns! And with him, we get a nice little mini-battle! Yay! Also, Miko spills himself a secret about the leader of our group of tamers..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 18: Leon's Secret Revealed! _


	20. Chapter 18: Leon's Secret Revealed!

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"It's fine with me." Noelle replied.

"Good." Leon smirked. "Now let's hit the road!"

"I'll drive!" Tyler laughed as Noelle sighed.

"Why do you have to drive? I wanted to do it..." Noelle replied, Tyler turning to face her.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"We'll see." Noelle replied with a devilish grin as she climbed into the driver's seat of the DigiBeetle.

"Patamon, I think you need to evolve 'cause we're seriously gonna need prayer and a guardian angel." Tyler said under his breath to Patamon.

"What was that!" Noelle yelled.

"Nothin' babe, just crank it up and let's hit it!" Tyler said with Palmon and Patamon giggling behind him.

"Alright, let's go!" Noelle screamed, pressing down hard on the gas, causing the DigiBettle to zoom down the road.

"AHHH! NOELLE! STOP!" Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't be such a bitch." Noelle laughed. "I got this."

010101010101010101010101010

DIGIMON TAMERS : INFECTION

Chapter 18/Leon's Secret Revealed! Miko's Meeting with the Tamers!

010101010101010101010101010

Miko smirked as Aquilamon flew steadfastly through the air, noticing the three DigiBeetles below. "Aquilamon, fly me a bit lower."

"Of course." Aquilamon replied, flying over the DigiBeetle that contained Kaili and Jason, letting Miko jump from his back and onto the top of the DigiBeetle below.

"What the crap was that! Something hit the roof of the DigiBeetle!" Kaili screamed as the DigiBeetle came to a stop.

"I dunno, but we'd better check it out." Tailmon replied.

"Or we could ignore it." Kaili said sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't chicken out on me!" Tailmon shot back.

"Jeez, don't'cha know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"I'm your partner, right?"

Miko smirked, leaning down to the hatch on top of the DigiBeetle and prying it open, finding Kaili, Jason, Agumon, and Tailmon inside. "The Leader...where is he?"

"Leader?" Jason asked. "I'm right here!"

"Shut it, you moron." Miko replied. "I mean the kid with the Wormon, not some foolish child."

"I'm the leader, don't you get it?" Jason yelled. "I got the Agumon here!"

"Jason, shut up..." Kaili sweat-dropped. "I don't know which DigiBeetle Leon is in..."

"Then we'll find out." Miko smiled. "Aquilamon, make your presence known here."

"Right." Aquilamon nodded, flying over the DigiBeetle containing Tyler and Noelle.

"Uh, it's that kid..." Noelle sighed as Aquilamon flew over the DigiBeetle, causing her to stop the vehicle.

"And it looks like he brought his pet turkey..." Palmon twitched.

"Palmon, I know you're mad about Aquilamon blasting you in the last battle, but don't do anything dumb." Noelle turned to her partner. "Alright?"

"The only thing I'm gonna do to that bird is tenderize it with my fists! Make me evolve!" Palmon replied, angrily as she opened up the hatch and jumped on top of the DigiBeetle.

"Fine, but if I do, will you be careful?" Noelle asked as Palmon smirked.

"Aren't I always." The plant Digimon replied sarcastically as Patamon joined her on the DigiBeetle's roof.

"I'm dead serious Palmon, if that chicken loads your data, I won't be able to forgive myself." Noelle replied.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to ya." Palmon smiled as Noelle turned to Tyler and nodded, giving him the signal to get out his D-Ark.

"CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!" Tyler and Noelle yelled as Palmon and Patamon jumped into mid-air...

010101010101010101010101010101010

EVOLUTION...

010101010101010101010101010101010

PALMON EVOLVE...TOGEMON!

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON!

010101010101010101010101010101010

"What is it with these people?" Miko sighed, jumping onto Aquilamon's back again. "Do you live for conflict? Listen, I'm only saying this once...I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk to the Leader, the one with the Wormon."

"We don't always want to fight, we just want to protect our friends from being made into Aquilamon's breakfast, lunch, or dinner." Lina shouted as she, Leon, Wormon, and Wizarmon got out of their DigiBeetle.

"How do we know you actually want to talk? It could be a trap." Noelle said as she and Tyler got out of their DigiBeetle.

"You'll have to trust me." Miko replied, walking towards Leon, only to be blocked by Angemon.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Angemon stated, "Last time you attacked us out of nowhere, and then you just left after hurting all of us, so we can't trust you."

"Angemon, move." Leon replied. "You want to talk to me, Miko, was it? Alright, then talk."

"Leon, be careful..." Lina said, nervously.

"Fine, don't trust me." Miko sighed. "I don't give a rat's ass." He scowled as he got off of Aquilamon's back once more. "I just want to know something. Do you really know what you're fighting for? Do you know who's giving you instructions on where to go? Have you ever met her?"

"What are you talking about?" Noelle inquired.

"Think about it...some voice just appears from nowhere. No face, no body, not even a shadowy figure, and it tells you to go to Boston. And it's just a coincedience that I'm being sent to Boston by my superiors as well?" Miko replied. "I'm not saying that I'm on your side, I'm not saying I agree with you. If you get in my way I wont hesitate to kill any of you." He looked forward. "But I think theres a connection between the voice you've been following and The Chosen. All I'm saying is to keep your eyes open, and be aware of your surroundings." He looked at the ground and then at the tamers, "Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah." Jason spoke up. "Why are you warning us about this? Why don't you just join us and help us figure whatever it is out together?"

"You're really sweet, but no, I have a job to do." Miko replied with a smile as he walked towards Aquilamon, only to be stopped by Leon.

"Why do you fight for them? We're all tamers. Why work with those who kill tamers? You've got a Hawkmon who probably doesn't wanna die, yet The Chosen kill tamers and their Digimon." Leon said as he put his hand on Miko's shoulder to stop him.

Miko quickly slapped the hand from his shoulder. "You're one to talk, Leon Jones, Captain of Alpha 103 of The Chosen Black Ops Division." Miko snarled as he jumped on Aquilamon and flew off into the air...

Leon fell to his knees...

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Leon runs off, and Noelle, feeling bad for insulting him about being in The Chosen, follows suit, only to be captured by her own father! It's all up to Togemon in the next installment of Digimon Tamers: Infection!_

_Digimon Tamers : Infection_

_Chapter 19: Miracle Evolution! Lilymon!_


	21. Chapter 19: Miracle Evolution! Lilymon!

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"You were a captain for The Chosen?" Noelle asked Leon, who just stared at her, trying to get the words out.

"Well, is it true?" Lina asked as Leon put his head down.

"That must be a yes." Tyler commented as Noelle's face shifted to one of disgust.

"You bastard! How could you be one of them!" Noelle screamed as Leon began to choke up.

"I'm not one anymore." Leon managed to cough out in an unsteady voice.

"But you were sick enough to have joined them!" Noelle yelled. "I can't believe I trusted you, Leon! Now I don't think I even want to be around you anymore!"

0101010101010101010101010

Digimon Tamers: Infection

/Chapter 19/Miracle Evolution! Lilymon!

0101010101010101010101010

Tears streamed from Leon's eyes,"I-I...I..." he screamed as he ran down the barren land of the city. _"I knew it! They hate me!" _

"Leon!" Lina and Wormmon yelled as they ran after Leon.

"I won't let them catch me..." He said under his breath as painful memories came flooding back.

_FLASHBACK... _

"So, Leon; Looks like we got us a few Tamers." A Blond teen smirked as he took a puff of a cigarette, then handed it to a younger Leon.

"I'll take care of 'em." Leon laughed, throwing down the cigarette and lookig at the device on his arm. "This should be fun." Leon laughed as he jumped into a Jeep owned by The Chosen and chased a young girl cradiling a Tokomon down the streets of NYC.

She stopped in an alleyway, Leon jumping out after her. "Sorry, but you vile pieces of shit don't belong in this world." He smiled, touching a red button on the device on his arm. "D-GENERATE! CREATE DIGIMON...STINGMON!"

Suddenly, an artifical Stingmon appeared before Leon as the girl winced. "Tokomon!"

"Kill her." Leon smiled as Stingmon rushed towards the girl, whose D-Ark began to glow as he rushed towards her. "Dammit."

_010101010101010101010101  
TOKOMON EVOLVE...PATAMON!  
01010101010101010101010_

_  
"AIR SHOT!" Patamon yelled as it fired a high-speed air bubble, which was easily deflected by Stingmon. _

"SPIKING FINISH!" Stingmon yelled, spearing his blade through the Patamon, causing it to disolve into data. Leon laughed as ythe artifical Stingmon disapated, then spat as he approached the cowering girl.

_"Have a nice time in hell, shit of the Earth. Say hello to Satan for me." Leon cackled as he held the machine on his arm, The D-Generator, towards her face. "FIRE!" With that, the built-in gun barrel on the top fired, killing the young girl... _

END FLASHBACK...

Noelle watched as Leon ran away from the group, crying. "_I didn't really mean to hurt his feelings...It's just I can't believe that he would sell out to be one of them...like my father."_ "I feel really bad about yelling at him."

"Why don't you go apologize to him then?" Palmon inquired.

"I will when I can look him in the face again." Noelle sighed. "But for now, I just can't except the fact that he was murdering innocent people and Digimon. I need to be alone...C'mon, Palmon." She finished, walking away from the group, only to have Tyler grabbed her hand.

"Where are you gonna go? We need you. I need you." Tyler said, blushing as he looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes," Noelle smiled, "They always send chills down my back...those beautiful eyes."

"Noelle," Tyler replied, "don't go."

"I need to be on my own. I'll be okay with Palmon with me." Noelle replied, assuringly.

"I'll go with you." Tyler replied, causing Noelle to give him a hug.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon. My heart won't let me stay away from you for long." Noelle said, still in Tyler's arms.

"But," Tyler said, not trying to let go of her, "No, you can't go, Noelle. The last thing we need is for us to seperate."

"..." She looked into his eyes again as she pulled back. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Noelle said with a smile as she began to walk away, Patamon blocking Tyler's way, as not to let him follow her.

"Let her go," Patamon smiled, "Just remember that when you wanted to know who you were, you wanted to be left alone...and look, you found out and found me! Maybe she's just having some trouble that relates to that."

Tyler looked back at the others still behind him in shock and then back at Patamon as he closed his eyes and knelt down. "We can't do this alone!" He said, stuttering, trying to hold back tears, "We need them!"

"As Noelle said, she couldn't leave you forever," Patamon said, "They'll be back, they all will be back, it's just, when, not if."

"Look," Jason said, "We're in this together, we aren't against each other. It's The Chosen we're after, now get up, wipe those tears and put on your game face!"

Tyler stood up slowly, wiping his tears. "You're right, Jason. Let's show them what we're made of!"

Noelle continued to walk, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "You know you don't want to be alone, so why are you leaving?" Palmon asked.

"I can't be around them." Noelle replied. "Leon is no better than my father..."

"But Leon is good! He's helped us out so much!" Palmon shot back.

"Yeah...well if he was sick enough to join The Chosen once, he could easily do it again. It took the murder of his own brother for him to see what The Chosen was all about!" Noelle shouted.

"What about Tyler? He seems to care for you so much." Palmon replied.

"Yeah, so did my dad before he turned to their side." Noelle shot back.

"Tyler wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I think you have an issue with trust, Noelle." Palmon replied.

"What? No I don't." Noelle said frantically.

"Yes you do. Your father, the only person you've ever trusted has betrayed you, and now you can't trust anyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Noelle replied, looking into the distance, letting Palmon's words sink in. _"I do have issues with trust."_ With that, she fell to the ground in tears.

"Tyler and the others seem to care...they took us into their group when we were just strangers, and Tyler's risked his life so many times to protect you." Palmon replied, hugging Noelle.

"I guess you're right." Noelle replied, whiping her eyes.

"I know I am. You can't go through this world alone." Palmon smiled. "I think that you and the others are the only people left who can put an end to The Chosen."

Noelle smiled, remembering the battles she'd had with Leon and the others...the laughs they'd shared...the ways Tyler's arms felt around her. "I think you might be right, Palmon."

"So does that mean we can go back?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time I start to trust people again." Noelle smiled, dusting herself off as she started to walk towards the direction of the others where she'd left them, then stopped, noticing a shadow behind her.

"Hello, my little princess." A voice laughed. "I've finally tracked you down."

"NOELLE! RUN!" Palmon yelled, recieving a swift kick that knocked her away from Noelle and the man.

"PALMON!" Noelle screamed as the man grabbed her, causing her to kick and scream loudly. "LET ME GO! LEAVE ME AND PALMON ALONE!"

"Shh.." The man smiled, "It's okay, Noelle, daddy's here."

"TYLER! PLEASE, HELP ME! LEON! LINA! JASON! KAILI! SOMEONE, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

_FLASHBACK... _

"I'm taking off today, Trevor." A young Leon said wearily as he put the D-Generator on his wrist into his jacket pocket.

"See ya man!" The one known as Trevor laughed as he headed towards the Apartment Complex he lived in. Leon arrived, looking at his watch and made his way up, finding his mother, who'd passed out from drinking again. "Stupid bitch. She doesn't care about us." He huffed as he went towards his room and found his brother. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Hey, Leon!" His brother, Justin, smiled. "Lookit!" He smiled as he held out a red D-Ark. Leon's eyes narrowed and his face turned to one of hate as he saw a Piyomon walk out from behind him.

"Are you some kind of friggin' moron?" Leon said in disgust as he grabbed his D-Generator from his jacket pocket, then hastily returned it, knowing he couldn't kill his own brother. "Let's go talk in the park, Justin."

"Cool! C'mon, Piyomon!" Justin laughed with glee.

"Alright!" Piyomon replied as they crept past their passed out mother.

END FLASHBACK...

"What the! What was that!" Leon said in horror as he saw Noelle being assaulted by a member of The Chosen. "Leave her alone!" Leon yelled, tackling the man, punching him in the face over and over again.

"Leon?" Noelle and Palmon stared in wonder as the other tamers approached, Wormon with them. The man snarled, then began to choke Leon, his D-Ark now glowing...

01010101010101010

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON!

01010101010101010

"SPIKING FINISH!" Stingmon cried as his blade slammed into a previously unseen enemy Digimon.

Lina grabbed her D-Ark, "Dobermon, Data, Adult Level. Special attack is Scwartz Strahl!"

"Damn...you..." Leon said between breaths as the man cackled and Noelle cried.

"Stupid, stupid, child." The man called Noelle's father laughed. "You'll never defeat us. If you can't even beat me, a low ranking ensign, how will you defeat the Boston General? Noelle, dear, why don't you come back with me? You and that Palmon would be a great addition."

"YOU AREN'T MY FATHER!" Noelle screamed as Palmon began to glow.

01010101010101010

PALMON EVOLVE...TOGEMON!

01010101010101010

Togemon joined Stingmon in fighting Dobermon, who was clearly defeating the two.

"You aren't gonna have all the fun, right Agumon?" Jason smirked as Agumon nodded.

01010101010101010

AGUMON EVOLVE...GREYMON!

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON!

01010101010101010

"SPIKING FINISH!"  
"PRICKLY BANG BANG!"  
"MEGA FLAME!"  
"THUNDER CLOUD!"  
"LIGHTNING PAW!"  
"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

Dobermon managed to dodge all these attacks, then began to cut down all of our Digimon one by one. "SWARTZ STRAHL!"

"I told you, it's hopeless." Noelle's father laughed. "You shall all die." His grip on Leon's neck still never let up, causing the teen to see a lot of black... .

Noelle lay on the ground crying as Tyler attempted to console her, but she kept crying, then saw Togemon laying on the ground. "D-Don't cry anymore, Noelle. Everything's going to be fine..."

"Togemon...Leon...everyone..." Noelle shook as a tear rolled down her cheek, causing it to hit the D-Ark, which began to glow...

010101010101010101010101010

TOGEMON EVOLVE...

Togemon's bulky body began to glow as the top part of it's head bloomed into a flower, releasing a small, pixy-like Digimon...

LILYMON!

010101010101010101010101010

Noelle was bewildered as a beautiful fairy Digimon appeared where Togemon had once lain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilymon! Togemon's Perfect form." Lilymon smiled. "I felt your wish for your friends to be saved and I appeared."

"Do you really think that little thing could defeat me?" Noelle's father laughed. "Dobermon, finish them off."

Dobermon began to attack Lilymon, only to have her fly into the air, forming a gaint flower in her hands that was aimed at Dobemon, the flower opening to reveal a huge cannon. "FLOWER CANNON!" Lilymon shouted as a huge sphere of green energy hit Dobermon, dissolving him into data.

"W-what! How?" Noelle's father said as his face went pale.

"Everyone knows a Perfect Digimon can beat an Adult's ass anyday." Leon said, struggling to breath.

"Hang on!" Noelle yelled as she grabbed a card to save Leon from her father's grip. "CARD SLASH! FAIRYMON'S TEMPEST TWIST ACTIVATE!"

Lilymon flew towards Noelle's father, hiking back her leg as it spun around fastly, slamming into Noelle's father, releasing Leon from his death grip.

"I'll get you little-!" Noelle's father was cut off by another swift kick by Lilymon, right to his jaw. "I'll bury you next to your mother!" Noelle's father shouted, running as he got up.

"Leon!" Noelle shouted, running towards him as Lina held him in her arms.

"Please wake up..." Lina said softly as Leon smiled, opening his eyes...

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_**Next Time:** Leon and the others decide to take another break, and do a bit of R & R, or so'd they'd like..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_Chapter 20: Break Time!_


	22. Chapter 20: Break Time!

**Discalimer: I don't own Digimon...if you haven't realized that yet, then you need to be smacked with a trout. XD**

"Damn..." Leon smiled as he coughed up some blood. "Can we leave for Boston now?"

Lina wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "You're an idiot."

Lilymon began to shrink and returned to the form of Tanemon, which was picked up by Noelle. Noelle looked at Leon, her face full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Leon. I guess we've all got secrets, eh?"

"You're tellin' me! I never knew Lina'd ever say idiot!" Jason said amazed as the rest of us sweat-dropped and Kaili gave him a smack.

"You're an idiot."

"Guys..." Leon spoke through breaths, "Let's get the hell outta here..."

_010101010101010101010_

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on the Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 20: Break Time!_

_010101010101010101010_

After driving about 30 miles in the DigiBeetles, Leon decided it was time for a break. "Anyone wanna take a break?"

"Sure!" Noelle responded, from one of the other DigiBeetles, as did Jason.

"Great." Leon replied. "We were actually gonna stop anyway because I really have to pee." The others saw Leon run from his Digibeetle, heading for the bushes.

"It's really nice here..." Lina mused. "Where are we?"

"About 30 miles north of New York City, according to the DigiBeetle's map...The closest city is called Dobbs Ferry." Noelle replied.

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" Kaili shouted.

"Yeah, I can go fishing!" Tailmon laughed. "I'm pretty hungry as it is."

"Sounds good to me." Noelle giggled. "We need a break after that situation. LEON, WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

"Coming!" Leon said while zipping up his pants and running towards the group.

"Dude, did you even wash your hands?" Tyler inquired.

"Please! I always go without washing my hands, I don't carry around soap and water." Leon replied. The others developed a look of disgust, with sweat drops on their heads.

"Here, use this." Noelle said, tossing him her hand sanitizer.

Leon wiped his hands with the sanitizer, his hands going from black to flesh. "EWWWW!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"I thought those were gloves but it was dirt!" Palmon shrieked as Leon laughed nervously.

After this little event, the Tamers hopped in their DigiBeetles and arrived at the Atlantic Coast, near a town called Port Chester. Noelle smiled, rising out of her DigiBeetle first, the seabreeze going through her hair. "This reminds me of that part in The Little Mermaid when she's on the rock singing." Tyler said to Patamon, in a hushed tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment seeing that I am as beautiful as a mermaid." Noelle replied, causing Palmon to laugh and Tyler to blush.

"Well, I don't deserve to be with someone as beautiful as you." Tyler replied.

"Of course you do." Noelle smiled. "Every mermaid needs a handsome prince to sing to." Noelle smirked, blowing him a kiss.

"Be careful, Tyler." Palmon laughed. "Mermaids are known for drowning innocent people."

"Shut up!" Noelle shouted, pushing Palmon back into the DigiBeetle.

The group split up in it's own way, Noelle and Tyler laying out on the beach, Jason and Kaili going into the town of Port Chester to look for food...and as for Leon and Lina...

Leon walked over towards Lina, noticing the two were alone, no Wormon or Wizarmon around as he approached her. "Lina...I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"Yeah?" Lina said turning around as he bent over to her and enveloped her in a deep, passionate kiss. Leon broke the kiss after a few minutes, with her blushing furiously.

"Does that explain it?" Leon smiled as Lina hugged him.

"Leon." Lina replied, with a smile on her face. "I...I like you too..."

"Lina..." Leon spoke up. "Will you...go out with me?"

"O-of course." Lina replied. "I was starting to think you'd never ask."

Miko also was busy on this fine, day of a break, standing in a the forest which the tamers had just left, with Noelle's father. "You weren't supposed to touch them." Miko said in a rather annoyed tone.

"But you don't understand," Noelle's father replied, "I-"

"YOU KNEW YOUR ORDERS!" Miko's voice grew louder.

Noelle's father narrowed his eyes. "WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Noelle's father raised his fist and lunged at Miko, only to have the darkened figure of Aquilamon raise his talon and disconnect his hand from his body, causing Noelle's father to scream in agony as the blood poured from his arm.

"You were only suppose to watch them," Miko paused, "Those were the orders I gave you, and you're so incompetent that you can't even do that."

"But s-sir..." Noelle's father responded in a voice full of shock and pain.

"But nothing." Miko raised his hand, a light shooting from his D-Ark, a signal that cut the clouds in the sky. "You're no longer of a use to me. You see," Miko smiled, "Your lust for vengance has brought your downfall." With that, Miko walked away, a Phantomon appearing in his place.

"Your time has come." The Phantomon laughed. A loud scream was heard, then a thud as the body hit the ground, causing the Phantomon to turn towards Miko. "Always glad to be of service, Miko-san."

"Same goes for me." Miko smirked. "I have a few others I plan on executing later on, so I'll keep you on call, Phantomon."

"Sounds good to me." Phantomon replied before flying off.

"You can come out now, Aquilamon." Miko said, Aquilamon, who'd been hiding within the trees emerged, reverting to his Child Form of Hawkmon.

"Why couldn't I see, Miko?" Hawkmon inquired.

"It was nothing you needed to see, Hawkmon." Miko replied, grabbing Hawkmon and began to carry him as they walked off. "Hawkmon...are you up to it?"

"Anytime." Hawkmon replied.

Miko pulled out a card. "CARD SLASH! DIGIMENTAL OF PURTIY, ACTIVATE!"

01010101010101010101010101010

HAWKMON ARMOR EVOLVE...SHURIMON!

01010101010101010101010101010

Miko climbed onto Shurimon's back as his partner ran at a high speed across the rubble of the city, jumping into the air...

Noelle laid in Tyler's arms as the two sat on a blanket, watching the waves crash on the shore, Noelle turning to see Leon and Lina walking hand and hand towards them. "Well, looks like they finally hooked up."

It was, by all means, a perfect day. The sky was cloudy, but not too cloudy, the wind blew it's cool breeze off of the crystal blue sea...all of the Digimon were helping Tailmon catch fish as Jason and Kaili were busy bringing the group food from the Port Chester. Leon and Lina walked towards Noelle and Tyler, taking a seat beside them.

"Well, I see you guys look happy." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, this is nice." Leon smirked. "Just sitting on the beach with you guys."

Noelle looked up at Tyler as he gazed out into the sea, then finally noticed her looking up at him. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Noelle replied, snuggling closer to him. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"Me too." Tyler replied, causing Noelle to look over at Leon holding Lina.

For some reason, this made Noelle feel like singing idiotically..."Digimon! Together United as One! Digimon! Together the battles are one!"

"Your voice is beautiful." Tyler responded to the sudden, er, outburst of song.

"Oh stop," Noelle laughed, "You can probably sing better than me."

"I doubt it." Tyler replied.

"Well go ahead," Lina said, "Try it."

"Yeah, I want to see if you're the next American Idol." Leon said, laughing.

"No." Tyler responded.

"Please?" Noelle said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Tyler replied. "Noel, Noel, Noel, NOEL!" Tyler sung, rather badly, one would say.

"Dude, that's a Christmas song and it's freakin' spring!" Leon laughed.

0101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Miko shows up, and challenges Leon and Stingmon to a one on one duel, while allowing the other Tamers to go on towards Boston and take down the next General...How will this duel end? With a victory for Miko or for Leon? _

_Digimon Tamers : Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on the Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 21: One-on-One Duel! Leon VS. Miko!_


	23. Chapter 21: One On One Duel!

Though the moment that felt like it could last forever didn't last. Jason and Kaili yelled as they and the Digimon rushed onto the beach, holding a few six-packs of coke, as they had just gone out to steal some food from what was left of Port Chester. "What the hell is going on!" Leon shouted as he stood up, then saw a huge Shruiken land in the san beside him.

"Hello, sweetie." Miko smiled as Leon's stomach turned in disgust.

"What the hell do you want!" Leon shouted as Wormon ran to his side and Shurimon began to laugh.

"We want a one-on-one duel. Shurimon versues Stingmon. I simply want to know who's more powerful here, so let's do it." Miko smiled as Shurimon jumped in front of Wormon, poised for action. "Oh, and while I think about it..." Miko smiled as he grabbed a card. "CARD SLASH! TELEPORT ACTIVATE!" Suddenly, the surrounding changed to that of a run-down, debris-littered city.

"Welcome to Boston." Miko smiled. "I thought I'd save you the trouble of traveling, so I just warped us all here."

"This is a great opprotunity, guys." Leon said under his breath as he turned towards them. "Go defeat the next Chosen General..."

"But, we don't even know where it is!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh, General Baruuk and Devimon should be in Boston Harbor right now." Miko smiled. "Go ahead, I want a one-on-one duel."

"You heard 'em." Leon smirked. "Wormmon!"

"Right!"

010101010101010101010101010

WORMMON EVOLVE...STINGMON!

010101010101010101010101010

"This should be a lot of fun." Miko smiled as Shurimon nodded, jumping in front of Stingmon.

"Guys, you get the next key card, and fast. Don't worry about me." Leon chimed as Stingmon and Shurimon got into fighting stances.

01010101010101

Digimon Tamers: Infection

DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga

Chapter 21: One-on-One Duel! Leon VS. Miko!

01010101010101

"Alright hun, just you and me." Miko smiled. "Let's go!"

Shurimon walked in a circle around Stingmon, his shuriken spinning like saw blades, waiting to see if Stingmon was going to move. Stingmon didn't, so the ninja Digimon did, lunging forward towards Stingmon, who barely jumped out of the way in time, his arm getting grazed by the attack. "SPIKING FINISH!" Stingmon shouted, extending the lavendar blade on his wrist and dashing towards Shurimon, stabbing his opponent in his shoulder armor, which was deceiptively in the form of a large leaf. Shurimon chuckled a bit as he raised his legs up towards Stingmon's abdomen, extending them, and sending Stingmon backwards in the air.

Jason sighed and began to walk. "This is annoying...how come Leon gets to do all the fighting? And how're we gonna get to Boston Harbor?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Agumon spoke up. "Jason, DigiBeetles, remember?"

"I don't like beetles." Jason replied as the group sweat dropped. "OH!" Jason exclaimed. "DIGIBEETLES!" With enamoured enthusiasm, Jason slashed a card, creating a DigiBeetle in front of him. "C'mon, guys, get in!"

"Meet you there, Jason!" Noelle shouted, Tyler, Noelle, Palmon, and Patamon in tow. "There's not enough room for us in one!"

"That's right." Jason remembered, standing as Agumon set his behind ablaze. "AAAAH! AHHH! I'M GOING! I'M GOING!"

"I'm driving this time." Tyler said to Noelle as he took a seat in the DigiBeetle.

"We'll see about that." Noelle said under her breath as they started to head towards the harbor. Soon, at a steady pace, Noelle grabbed the wheel from Tyler. "Muhahahaha!" Noelle laughed in a sinister, joking manner.

"Oh fun." Tyler replied, grabbing his seat.

"What the heck is going on up there?" Kaili asked as they saw the DigiBeetle ahead of them swerving back and forth, from side to side, but they were soon interrupted...

"ATTACK!" A deep voice shouted from outside of the DigiBeetles as they neared the harbor. It was the voice of Chosen General Baruuk, a man of few words, an a former bank robber in the days of his youth...

"RAZOR WIND!" A large, demonic Digimon shouted outside, firing two blasts from his wings that sent the DigiBeetles flying towards the ground, causing them to explode into data.

"Well, our fun was short lived, eh?" Tyler asked as he, Noelle, and the others got up off the ground.

"Devimon," Kaili read on her D-Ark, "Adult Level, Virus Attribute. It's special attacks are Death Claw, Razor Wind, and Hell Contract."

"Time to fight the devil..." Tyler smirked, pulling out a card and looking at Patamon, "With an angel! CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!"

"Right!" Patamon shouted.

01010101010101011010101010

PATAMON EVOLVE...ANGEMON!

010101010101010101010101010

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon shouted, firing a blast of light towards Devimon and sending him smashing into a building.

"Get up, Devimon." Baruuk spoke, whipping out his Black D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! IMPMON, ACTIVATE!"

Devimon spread his hands, creating a circle as he emerged from the rubble, one that formed a pentagram. "Pico Devimon, I summon thee!"

Suddenly, tons of small, bowling ball-shaped Digimon emerged from the portal, ones with crazed, red eyes and drool foaming at their mouths. "Looks like we got some nice, Infected ones, Baruuk."

"It would seem so." Baruuk laughed. "Pico Devimon, tear them apart!"

"Pico Devimon," Noelle read on her D-Ark, "A Child Level Digimon, Virus Attibute. It's special attacks are Pico Dart and Evil Whisper."

"Angemon and I will take care of Devimon and try to get the key." Tyler paused, turning to the others. "You guys take care of these little distractions." Tyler smirked, before running towards his opponent.

''Alright! I'm ready beat the crap out of these annyoing things!'' Palmon shouted.

''I don't know were you get your agression from'' Noelle replied, causing Palmon to look back at her.

''Wh-What! I am not agressive'' Noelle yellled.

''Remember the whole Goblimon incident when you cussed 'em out'' Palmon said, smirking.

''Shut up and kill those evil little bastards!'' Noelle replied, laughing

''POISON IVY!'' Palmon shouted, her vines ensnaring two Pico Devimon, swinging them to the ground, destroying them.

"That's my partner." Noelle laughed, then looked back to check on Tyler and Angemon...

Back in the other part of town, Stingmon and Shurimon were entrapped within a fierce duel. "KUSANAGI!" Shurimon belted out, sending two spinng shuriken towards Stingmon with astounding force, the insectoid Digimon barely dodging them in time before they could've taken his head off.

"MOON SHOOTER!" Stingmon shouted, on the rebound, releasing a charged blast of energy towards Shurimon, knocking the Digimon into the air.

"Yeah!" Leon shouted. "Go, Stingmon!"

"AUTUMN WIND!" Shurimon shouted, appearing behind Stingmon, in mid-air. "KUSANAGI!" This time, the blades didn't miss, one stabbing Stingmon in the back, the other grazing his inner thigh as he went down.

"Don't give up, Stingmon!" Leon yelled, grasping his D-Ark.

"You've lost." Miko smirked. "Shurimon, finish him!"

"NO!" Leon shouted, grabbing two cards. "CARD SLASH! HEAL CHIP, ACTIVATE! OMEGAMON'S GREY SWORD, ACTIVATE!" As Leon finished with the Card Slash, the shuriken in Stingmon's back popped out, while War Greymon's head appeared on Stingmon's arm, a blade extending from it. Stingmon wasted no time in turning around, pulling the blade back.

"GREY SWORD!" Stingmon shouted, as he stabbed through Shurimon's chest, letting blood seep all over the ground...

"NOOOOOOO!" Miko screamed at the top of his lungs as Stingmon stabbed Shurimon. Shurimon's pupils shrunk, all that could be heard was his breath leaving and entering his lungs. Stingmon jumped back to Leon, taking a stand beside him as tears fell onto Miko's face, streaming down his pale skin. "This wasn't supposed to happen...you weren't supposed to die!"

Miko ran as fast as he could to where Shurimon laid, sliding towards him. "Hey...don't cry." Shurimon laughed, coughing up a bit of blood. "It was...a good duel."

"But-!" Miko couldn't find the words to say. "Hawkmon! I shouldn't have drug you into this...it's my fault you're here...None of this was supposed to happen. I should've thought things through. I was stupid, and now you're paying the price." Miko laid his arms on Shurimon's chest, his sobs growing louder and louder. "Please don't die."

But it was too late. Shurimon's blood quickly became data, as did his entire body, floating into the air. Miko looked into the sky with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Hawkmon..."

"I miss you..." Shurimon's voice began to vanish as his body itself did...

"NOOO!" Miko screamed. His data was gone. Miko stood up and walked towards Leon, falling in front of him and Stingmon. "Go on...kill me."

Leon's eyes widened in shock.

"YOU WON!" Miko shouted. "Now kill me...I have nothing else." he wiped his eyes, in anticipation of Stingmon's blade...

0101010101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Was defeating Miko really the right path for Leon and the others, or was the slaughter of Shurimon too harsh a punishment, or not enough of one for the Chosen Operative? Next time, Miko takes part of the stage once more, returning to another part of the past...his own...In the meanwhile, Tyler and the others work their hardest to take down Baruuk without Leon's help? Do they really need Leon to take him down, or are they stronger without their 'fearless leader'? Also, a mysterious shadow appears...one with one thing on his mind...The complete and utter destruction of The Chosen..._

_Digimon Tamers: Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 22: Tyler's Battle against Baruuk! Beyond Good and Evil!_


	24. Chapter 22: Tyler VS Baruuk!

0101010101010101010101010101010

"These things are beginning to get really annoying." Noelle sighed as the Pico Devimon continued their assault.

"PLANT SHOCK!" Palmon shouted, electrifying a few Pico Devimon with her vines. "I'm sick of zapping these things like bugs..."

"Damn that kid, Miko." Noelle scowled, the image of the Tamers resting on the beach burned into her mind. "He always comes in at the wrong time."

"Well, we do have a mission." Palmon said, taking down a few more Pico Devimon. "We would've eventually had to come to Boston to fight anyway."

"Yeah, well..." Noelle looked down, "it didn't have to end so soon."

01010101010101010101010

Digimon Tamers: Infection

DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga

Chapter 22: Tyler's Battle against Baruuk! Beyond Good and Evil!

01010101010101010101010

"I-I won't." Leon said, realizing what he'd just ordered Stingmon to do. "I won't! I swore upon my brother's grave that I'd never take the life on another human being or Digimon that wasn't infected by the virus." Leon grabbed a card from his deck and walked towards Miko. "It's not over, Miko. This card will bring Hawkmon back to you. Use it."

"Primary Village?" Miko stuttered as he read the card, staring at Leon in shock. _"He's helping me, even after everything I've done to him..."_ Miko jumped up and hugged Leon tight, then let go, looking up at Leon with glassy green eyes. "Thank you! I'm sorry for the things I've put you through..." He then walked back to the center of Boston, raised his D-Ark and slashes the card, causing him to vanish in a bright flash of light.

Miko opened his eyes to find a colorful village, eggs laying on what looked like a plush valley, though it seemed to be deserted at the same time. Miko began his search for Hawkmon's egg, though there were so many Miko was overwhelmed, losing faith in his own ability to find the egg, bursting into tears. "What am I doing here? I'm a horrible person and a bad tamer."

Then, suddenldy, a noise. A giggle?

"Silly, you're crying again." The laughing voice giggled, Miko looking up to find Hawkmon's Baby II form of Poromon. Miko hugged is partner rather tightly before parting with him.

"I'm sorry, Poromon."

"Hey, don't worrk about it." Poromon giggled. "Moumentai."

"Well, you know what?" Miko smirked. "Things are gonna change, and we're not gonna be part of The Chosen anymore."

"Yay!" Poromon chimed as the illusional area around them vanished, both appearing in the ruined city again.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Hey, a message..." Miko commented, grabbing his D-Ark, and opening the message. "A video file?"

0101010101010101

VIDEO STREAM PLAYING...

0101010101010101

_**December 2001, Tokyo, Japan**_

Miko watched closely as he saw three forms come into the picture, ones he knew very well...one of Dukemon, one of Saint Galgomon, and the last being Sakuyamon, finding these three flaoting around a gelatinous red blob in the center of Tokyo as strange, hooded looking creatures flew from the blob. They had feet like sickles, which they proceded to use to slash at the three Ultimate level Digimon, who dodged the attacks with ease. Another creature emerged from the blob as well, one that was large, muscular, and green...one that flew towards the Ultimates.

"ROYAL SABER!" Dukemon cried out, sending a blast of energy from his lance and towards the large, green Agent of the D-Reaper, who dodged it, letting it crash into the Pendulem Feet ADRs.

"Oh shit!" Saint Galgomon shouted as the green, Horn Striker, ADR flew towards the group, grabbing the large, cyborg Digimon and throwing him, knocking him into a small apartment complex. Miko's eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him...that was his old apartment complex. Miko's eyes glared with hatred as he realized he'd been living a lie...It wasn't the Tamers who'd killed his parents, rather the D-Reaper...

"Tachikawa Miko," A voice emerged as the video ended, "Do you want to make up for what's happened? For all the Tamers you've killed?"

"Huh?" Miko looked at his D-Ark. "O-of course!"

"Help the ones lead by Leon Jones..." The voice responded as the video stream ended, and Miko nodded.

"I'll destroy The Chosen to atone for my wrongs..." Miko said with a smirk. "Come on, Poromon..."

"AHH! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS!" Noelle screamed in frustration, across town, as the Pico Devimon swarmed. "CARD SLASH! BLIZZARMON'S AXES, EJI AND OJI, ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, two giant battle axes dropped from the sky in front of Palmon. "You think you can handle those?" Noelle smirked as Palmon grinned, picking up the axes.

"Oh yeah! TAKE THAT, AND THAT!" Palmon screamed, slicing through hoardes of the Pico Devimon swarm.

"Tyler! Are you and Angemon done fighting yet?!" Noelle shouted as Tyler sweat-dropped.

"Hold on, we haven't even started yet!" Tyler shouted back as he and Angemon stood near Baruuk and Devimon.

"Well, can you hurry it up?" Noelle asked.

"Noelle, you can't rush these things!" Tyler yelled back as Noelle giggled.

"It really turns me on when you yell like that!" Noelle yelled back as Tyler blushed.

"Wh-what?!" Tyler shouted back as Noelle smiled.

"Hey, dumbass kid!" Baruuk shouted. "Quit paying attention to your girlfriend over there and fight me!"

Tyler sneered. "Angemon, kick his ass!"

"He's so cute when he's angry." Noelle smiled as even more Pico Devimon emerged around the group. "UH! LEON, HURRY UP! I hope you're almost done kicking that kid's ass, because we need you!"

"CARD SLASH! RENAMON'S FOX LEAF ARROW HEAD ACTIVATE!" Kaili shouted, slashing a card through her D-Ark as the Pico Devimon swarmed around the group like moths to a light.

"This is so much better than the Firebal Card...FOX LEAF ARROW HEAD!" Tailmon shouted, releasing a barrage of energy. The attack worked better, destroying more Picodevimon than one of Tailmons' Neko Punch attacks.

"Ever notice how a Card Slash is always more powerful than your ordinary attack, Tailmon?" Kaili piped up.

"Get'cha head in the game, Kai! FOX LEAF ARROW HEAD!" Tailmon replied, destroying a lot more of those annoying Pico Devimon.  
"Nice shot!" Kaili smirked.

"Yeah, I've always had good aim." Tailmon laughed in response as Kaili sweat-dropped.

"Looks like someones on the path towards modesty."

"Nah, I strayed off that path years ago. It's too much fun!"

"Why am I not suprised?"

"FOX LEAF ARROW HEAD! Think a power card'll help now, Kaili?"

"Only one way to find out! CARD SLASH! POWER ACTIVATE!"  
"Nice! DIAMOND STORM!"

"Come on Angemon!" Tyler, away from the others, shouted, in an attempt to keep Angemon's spirits up, "Go get him!"

"Right." Angemon nodded, flying towards Devimon, spinning his staff around. "HOLY ROD!" Angemon yelled, pulling back his staff and swinging it around towards Devimon.

"Get him," Baruuk called to Devimon, "CARD SLASH! DAGOMON'S TENTACLE CLAW, ACTIVATE!"

Devimon laughed as his arm became a long, blue tentacle, which flew out, wrapping around Angemon. "And now, for the claw part..." Devimon smirked sinisterely as spikes erupted from the tentacle, stabbing into Angemon's skin, and causing blood to seep out around him as he screamed out in pain.

"ANGEMON!" Tyler shouted, rage in his eyes. "Dammit!"

"Devimon, do what you will with him." Baruuk laughed as Devimon smirked.

"TENTACLE CLAW! TENTACLE CLAW! TENTACLE CLAW!!" Devimon laughed maniacly as the spikes jabbed in and out of Angemon, causing blood and data to seep out. "This is too much fun..."

"Angemon..." Tyler spoke as Angemon coughed up some blood.

"Ty...l-l...er..." Angemon spoke softly as his energy left him. "I'm o-o...ka-y-y..."

"ANGEMON!" Tyler screamed as he grabbed his D-Ark and a random card. "CARD SLASH! CERBERUMON'S INFERNO GATE, ACTIVATE!!"

Suddenly, a huge gaping hole opened under Devimon, one full of darkness. Devimon didn't notice at first, but he soon came to realize it's presence as he sunk down into it. "What the hell?!"

Tyler chuckled a bit. "The Inferno Gate is a move that makes all of your movements almost impossible." Tyler smirked. "It also eliminates your benfits of a Card Slash..."

Suddenly, Devimon's tentacle arm vanished, dropping Angemon to the ground as Devimon sunk into the gate. "Devimon, get the hell out!" Baruuk screamed. "GET OUT NOW, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"He's not the only one sinking." Tyler smirked, pointing to Baruuk's feet, which were being ensnared by the Inferno Gate as well. "See you later, General."

"NOOOOO!!!" Baruuk screamed as black tentacles emerged from the gate, pulling he and Devimon down as the gates closed and Tyler ran over to Angemon, who'd de-evolved into Patamon.

"Patamon..." Tyler spoke softly, picking up his partner and his D-Ark. "CARD SLASH! HEAL CHIP S, ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, a white light enveloped Patamon, and he became healed once more, jumping on Tyler's head. "Thanks, Ty." Patamon giggled. "Can we go back with the others now?"

"Of course." Tyler smiled. "I'm ready for another break..."

"Tyler, are you okay?!" Noelle shouted, running towards him.

"Yeah, just a few scratches." Tyler replied as Noelle looked down, noticing a black hole widening behind Tyler.

"What's that?" Noelle asked, pointing to the growing black hole.

"SHIT! It's the Inferno Gate! It still hasn't closed!" Tyler shouted, then turned to the others. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT BEFORE IT SWALLOWS US!!"

"What can we do to stop it?" Lina asked as the group began to run from the gate.

"I don't think we can." Kaili replied.

"Well, it'll eventually close, right?" Noelle asked frantically.

"Yeah." Palmon shouted back, "But not anytime soon!"

"WELL, THEN LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Noelle screamed. "WIZARMON, DON'T YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF MAGIC OR SOMETHING?!"

"I'll try..." Wizarmon replied, moving his hands together and concentraiting. The group blacked out, then awoke, finding themselves in the area in which they'd left Leon and the others. "Looks like it worked..."

"Great job, Wizarmon." Lina smiled as she noticed Leon in the distance, then ran towards him, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're alright, Leon."

"Awww...that's sweet." Noelle smiled, looking at the two. "They were worried about each other like that..."

Tyler smiled, turning Noelle towards him and pulling her face to her's, trapping her in a kiss, then breaking it. "What was that for?" Noelle asked as Tyler smiled.

"That's for you being you, Noelle." Tyler replied.

"Well, I'm gonna stop being me and turn into a hungry beast if I don't eat soon." Noelle replied.

"It really turns me on when you're aggresive like that." Tyler smirked at her as Noelle laughed.

"You're a loser," Noelle giggled, "But...you're my loser."

Leon stood confused as reality warped back to that of the beach the group had been on earlier. "What the?! Noelle? Tyler? Kaili? Jason? Lina?"

"You called?" Lina smiled as he stood dumbfounded, Wormmon smiling beside him. Suddenly, the sky darkened as a familiar voice boomed...

"Good job, tamers. You've defeated yet another of the generals of The Chosen. The next General's name is Kula, and she occupies the city of Philadelphia." The voice laughed. "But I'm very sure you can handle her, she's the sister of the General you just killed. That is all I have to say."

The voice vanished, with Lina deep in thought once more. "Just who is that voice?"

Wizarmon looked at his tamer and sighed. "And how do we know we can trust it?"

"Well, I don't know if we can trust it." Noelle replied. "But you know what?"

"What?" Leon asked.

"IF I DON'T EAT RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU AND EAT YOU IN A HUGE FEAST!!" Noelle screamed, her stomach growling.

"Whoa..." Palmon said in shock as the others stared at Noelle in terror.

"I'm sorry...it's just, I haven't had a good meal in a long time." Noelle laughed nervously.

"Well eat your spit..." Palmon said sarcastiaclly.

"SHUT UP!" Noelle yelled, punching her in the head.

"You sure are a bitch when you're hungry." Palmon winced.

"And if you don't shut up, I'm gonna turn you into a salad!" Noelle yelled back.

"Well, I'm a little hungry too." Tyler piped up as his stomach let out a huge roar.

"Just a little...?" Leon said with a shocked face.

"Well, I say we go find something." Lina said as the others nodded.

"Yeah, let's see if there's anything in that abandoned TGI Friday's." Patamon piped up.

"What?! A Friday?! Where?!" Noelle screamed desperatley, looking around her.

"Over there!" Patamon replied, pointing to the city.

"Well guys, let's go see what we can find." Leon sweat-dropped.

"Where's Noelle?" Lina asked as Palmon sighed.

"She's already over there...she's fast when she's hungry."

"..." Leon stood in awe as Noelle and the others ran on. "Wormon, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm...Whaddaya mean, Leon?" Wormon inquired.

"I mean...I dunno..." Leon said, his face full of confusion. "Let's just go eat."

"Alright." Wormon smiled, still concerned about Leon.

"So...these will be my allies..." A voice said coursley..."Very good."

0101010101010101010101010

_**An undisclosed location...**_

Beneath his mask, Yashamon was smiling grimly. Days of following suspicous persons down dark alleys, eavesdropping from rooftops, and "interogating" Chosen agents outside what taverns remained had finally paid off. He'd finally found some information as to the whereabouts of the Chosen higher-ups. Apparently, the Chosen's top dog was living somewhere secret, under the protection of five card keys given to his generals. This was fairly top-secret information as it was, though, and Yashamon was unable to pull much more information that the locations of some of the generals. Checking the map section of an abandoned library, Yashamon set his course for Independence Hall, Philadelphia; where resided the closest of the generals. Yashamon was hell-bent on tracking down the demon who had murdered Sara: Even if he had to rip his way through the entire Chosen collective to do it. Inevitably, his thoughts turned to revenge, and his blood began to boil. Oh yes, he would find that monster. And then, he'd make him pay...

0101010101010101010101010

_**Next Time:** Leon is drawn into a trap by the next General of the Chosen! Will the Tamers be facing a new General, or simply their own leader?!_

_Digimon Tamers : Infection_

_DISC 02: Attack on The Chosen Saga_

_Chapter 23: A Sign of Leadership! Goggles, and a Corruption of the Soul! Leon is the Enemy?!_


End file.
